Running From the Past to Find My Future
by GrimliFiendish
Summary: Aria is living with Ezra, but has been having an affair with Jason for three month that recently ended when Jason wanted her to choose, but she couldn't. When Ezra asks Aria to marry in the middle Spencer and Wren's engagement party Aria runs away from the situation. Aria and Jason may seem OOC, but to lighten the mood a bit they are not above making themselves look fooloish
1. Chapter 1

Running from the Past to Find My Future

Synopsis: Aria is living with Ezra, but has been having an affair with Jason for three month that recently ended when Jason wanted her to choose, but she couldn't. When Ezra asks Aria to marry in the middle Spencer and Wren's engagement party Aria runs away from the situation.

Aria and Jason may seem OOC, but to lighten the mood a bit I wanted them to not be above making themselves look foolish.

Characters: Aria Montgomery, Ezra Fitz, Spencer Hastings-Kingston, Jason DiLaurentis, Alison DiLaurentis, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, Mike Montgomery, Mona Vanderwaal, Toby Cavenaugh, Caleb Rivers, Veronica Hastings, Peter Hastings, Charlotte Drake, Lucas Gottesman, Cathy Sommers (OC), Baz (OC), Daniel (OC)  
Pairing: Jason/Aria Ezra/Aria, Wren/Spencer, Jason/Cathy, Mike/Mona Aria/Baz(OC), Aria/Daniel(OC)

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Pretty Little Liars TV or book series. this is for entertainment purposes only

🌹Chapter 1 -Surprise Proposal and Other Revelations🌹 (Revised some)

March 1, 2015 11:53 pm  
Aria Montgomery was running away, she never thought of herself as a coward that would run away from problems that were in essence, her own creation, but her she was, in her car with everything she could grab, running away like a spoiled brat. Obviously, she did say she was running, she called it something different to her family and best friends; hell, even in the note she left Ezra she never admitted she was running away.

No, Aria Montgomery hadn't said, "I'm running away because I made a mess of my life." instead she told them that she needed to 'think' and to 'find herself'. But, as Aria drove passed the 'You Are Leaving Rosewood' which for some reason she was compelled to stop and take a picture of, she knew exactly what she was doing. Running away from her past and her present it was the only way she would find the future that she belonged in.

🌹 Earlier that Evening 🌹  
Aria sat in stunned silence not knowing what to say or do. Everyone gathered in the room was waiting for her answer with expectant faces as Ezra knelt in front of her, a large diamond ring, still in the blue box, in his hand. She missed most of his heartfelt speech of undying love and devotion they had displayed over the years.

Her mind went blank and a buzzing sound filled her ears as soon as he went down on one knee and pulled the box from his jacket pocket. She barely heard him ask, "Aria Montgomery will you marry me?" A confident smile is on his face never suspecting any other reaction, but one of joy and enthusiasm.

Angrily she thought, tonight was supposed to be about Spencer and Wren, about their one year wedding anniversary and Ezra had decided now was a good time to make it about him and her, unbelievable! She was angry at him for putting her in this uncomfortable situation. Of course, she wasn't really angry at Ezra or what he had done, because honestly if he had done this a few months earlier she would have had the reaction he and everyone else expected, but now she was angry with him, but mostly she was angry with herself.

She turned to Spencer and Wren, his arms wrapped lovingly around her waist chin resting on a bare shoulder both of them smiling like they were in a toothpaste commercial just as excited as Ezra and she realized they didn't appear to be surprised at all. In fact, she noted as she looked at the faces of Alison, Hanna and Emily, none of them look surprised.

Now it all makes sense, this was supposed to be some dumb party game Hanna heard about where the bride and groom each take a turn is what is called the Hot Seat and answer questions about each other. After Wren's turn Spencer decided she wanted to add a twist and have each couple would take a turn and she decided Aria would be the first to sit in the hot seat that Hanna had went all out decorating.

Then of course there were the whispers between four of her best friends and Ezra that would suddenly stop when she walked, she of course had gotten paranoid, thinking they were suspicious of her and Jason. There had even been a shopping trip to Philly, she found out about by accident when Hanna let it slip, the girls had said they had tried to get ahold of her, but couldn't reach her, it coincided with a weekend when Ezra was visiting friends he never introduced her to.

At the time, she hadn't questioned them not being able to reach her, she had been hurt but then the hurt turned to relief that she didn't have to come up with an excuse and Aria had more time to be with Jason and not worry about Ezra and on that weekend she didn't even have to worry about the girls.

She looks at them now and thinking they all had the same stupid expression. As if Ezra announced something wonderful that she was supposed to be excited about, like she won a lottery or an all-expense paid trip to Prague, not just blindsided her in front of Jason and his idiot girlfriend.

Oh god, Jason! She desperately looks for him and when finds him, he has the same stupid look on his face as everyone else, his usual smirk on his face. She thinks he looks bored, like he doesn't give a damn anyway. Why wouldn't he look like that he made his feeling about her perfectly clear, she knew he didn't give a damn about what she did.

If Aria hadn't turned her gaze from him immediately she would have noticed that while he expected her to say yes as did everyone else, that smirk was fake. He cared much more than he should. Jason no longer felt like celebrating anything and not because he was bored.

The girls and Wren had known what was going to happen, but Jason didn't and if anyone that knew him well were to look close they would have seen the shock and heart ache hidden in the depth of his eyes. Everyone's attention was focused on the couple in the center of the room, except for one person in the corner who hadn't missed Aria's or Jason's reaction to Ezra's proposal.

Aria continues sitting there her mouth opening and closing like a fish, no words were coming out, she was having trouble catching her breath as though she has been doused with icy cold water. A few months ago this would have been everything she wanted and there would have been no hesitation, she would have been bowled over by the romantic gesture, as Ezra sat there on one knee proposing to her in front of gathered friends, but now she only felt confusion and fear as she looked at his expectant, smiling face. "Well Aria will you marry me?" He repeats again thinking her hesitation is caused from the surprise proposal, his question was more a statement confident of her acceptance.

Aria doesn't want to hurt Ezra, but she didn't think she could or even wanted to marry him. Once she with have said yes with little hesitation, but if she was honest with herself she had been questioning their relationship, before Jason ever came back to Rosewood and that was probably why she had ended up in his arms and in his bed with little, if any effort on his part.

One chance meeting and shared breakfast and she was in her car making out with him like a hormonal teenager instead of going to class. They had barely made it to the motel room without pulling off the road and fucking right there in the front seat of the car where anyone could have seen them.

To save embarrassment, Aria came up with a brilliant plan. She was going to say yes now and then they would talk about this later. There was no rush to set a date and she would have plenty of time and who knows maybe she would fall in love with Ezra all over again and he would never even know.

Beside it wasn't like Jason would be hurt, he had just amused himself with her anyway and it would save face in front of that bimbo he'd been flaunting around Rosewood the past couple weeks. With that thought Aria plaster on a huge smile.

"I forgot to buy tampons." her eyes widen horrified at the words that just came out of her mouth. What the fuck had she just said that was not what she meant to say, she stood quickly, her fingers twisting together nervously as she tries to gather her wits and say yes, she clears her throat and chuckles nervously, "I mean, you can never have enough, right?" she continued to babble idiotically. Shut up, shut up shut up her brain chants, but her mouth wasn't listening as she walked backward toward the door, she continued to ramble like a lunatic as those gathered just looked at her in stunned silence, she took a deep breath plastering a huge smile on her face "Yep tampons," she laughed awkwardly.

Everyone reminded her of wax figures, so lifelike, but motionless looking at her like she has grown another head. She thought, Aria please just shut up and get the fuck out of here, but she continues babbling, "better go get them before the stores close, you never know, does anyone else need anything? I probably need to pick up some milk too."

Mentally she was kicking herself, demanding she stop talking as she reached behind her back looking for the doorknob. Why can't she just shut up and where is the fucking door knob, finally she locates and turns it as she adds, "I'd hate to run out!" Then she turns and runs slamming the door behind her like the devil himself is after her leaving a stunned room behind her.

She flew down the steps and driveway to her car only to realize she had been blocked in by none other than Jason DiLaurentis. Aria picked up Hanna and Emily so they could arrive early and help Spencer and Wren, not long afterward Alison and Cece had arrived with Jason and his ridiculous girlfriend, they hadn't even been that much help they were so busy hanging onto each other. Aria banged the hood in frustration. It wasn't like she could go back and ask him to kindly let her out after that impressive exit she thinks and then groans in humiliation.

She dug out her phone and dialed Mike's number and walked further down the Hastings-Kingston long drive when she heard the door open. Just great, she thought, she couldn't deal with Ezra right now. Mike answers and Aria asks him to pick her up from Spencer's house. He hears a desperate quality in her voice and he agrees immediately, no questions asked just says he's leaving now and will be there in a few minutes and hangs up.

"Aria! Aria!" Thankfully it was Spencer, not Ezra who followed her, she turned and faced her best friend. Spencer is shocked by Aria's reaction to Ezra's proposal, it took a few moments, but Spencer was the first to come to her senses and realize that Aria had ran out. "Aria what happened back there, what's going on?" She had known Aria would be surprised by Ezra's proposal: after all that was the had intended result. When Ezra had asked Spencer and Wren about doing it at their anniversary party she had encouraged him thinking it would be so romantic. Spencer, Hanna, Ali and Emily had helped Ezra plan everything, they even met him in Philadelphia one weekend to help him pick out the ring. Aria had been surprised all right, and while she could do some unexpected things, the unexpected reaction was an understatement. The smaller brunette had started walking again as soon as Spencer reached her side. For a tiny thing, she sure could move quick. "Don't you what to marry Ezra Aria?"

"Yes. No. Spence I just don't think I do, but I don't know." Aria was crying and confused and not really making a lot of sense. She had made herself look like an idiot, knew Ezra was humiliated which made her feel guilty. Then there was the heartache she had felt all night as she tried not to watch how crazy Jason was about Cathy.

She had done her best not to even look at him, but every time she glanced in his direction he was cooing and pawing like a lovesick moron over the tall blonde and even though she thought it made him look like an idiot and made her nauseous, she had been jealous; he had never acted that way over her, even when they were alone. But, he was just amusing himself with her Aria thought bitterly. Aria knew she had no right to feel angry or bitter toward the other woman, but she did. She was a cheater so she had no right to feel hurt, but she was.

"But you love Ezra."

"I do, and I mean I do owe him after all he gave up so much to be with me. We have so much history together and with everything I put him though and the trouble I caused for him I should be grateful that he wants to marry me and I am grateful. I mean really, I am kind obligated right, he did almost die trying to help us after Shana shot him and then poisoned him at the hospital, I owe him for that. I love Ezra so much and he had been a part of my life for so long how can I not marry him. he is my soulmate, right?" Spencer nodded thinking that Aria had just been a little overwhelmed at the surprise engagement. " Yeah, I love him, but I don't think I love him enough to marry him, I don't think I love him enough to want to spend the rest of my life with him." She said her voice breaking a barely louder than a whisper when she finished "But, I know I don't love him enough not to cheat on him or fall in love with someone else."

Spencer was shocked. "You cheated on Ezra?" Aria nodded looking away in guilt, "And you're in love with this person?" Aria still looking away still said nothing only nodding.

"Who is it Aria?" Spencer asked

Aria sighed feeling suddenly tired "It doesn't matter, he doesn't feel the same way about me, I was just a joke to him, he said I wasn't woman enough and he was already seeing someone and she was everything he ever wanted and more. Oh, god Spencer I just feel so stupid, he made me feel like I could really be myself, like I wouldn't have to dress or act a certain way to impress his friends and family. I thought he accepted the real me even the weird me not the me I am now. He made me fall in love with him Spence, I'm still in love with him and he doesn't give a fuck about me. I don't want to talk about him anymore. Mike's on his way to pick me up, will you just stay with me until he gets here." Aria looked so defeated and Spencer's heart broke and she put an arm around the smaller girls shoulders, Aria leaned her head on Spencer's shoulder and Spencer rested her cheek against Aria's soft hair, " I didn't want to embarrass Ezra in front of everyone, I was going to say yes and then later call it off like it was mutual or I thought maybe I could fall in love with him again, that he would never have to know that I am in love with someone else."

"What are you going to do Aria?"

"I don't really know Spence, Ezra probably hates me now, and I don't think I can fix this. I think I would like to leave Rosewood, maybe travel and see if I can figure out who I am again." she said in a sad voice, Spencer hugged her friend tighter, she felt bad for Ezra, but her loyalty was to her hurting friend. Spencer silently comforted her tiny brunette friend until Mike pulled up.

After the car pulled away she turned walking back toward the house only to stop short when she saw her half-brother standing there silently and Spencer had a sinking feeling that he was involved with tonight's disaster. "What did you do?" Spencer asked him accusingly.

Jason looked at his sister with startled eye before he looked away from her. "What did she say I have done?

"She didn't say you did anything Jason, but I'm not an idiot you know. Was messing up her relationship with the man that loves her, the man she loved worth some fling with her." she sneered.

Jason looked at her with wounded eyes swallowing hard before answering, "Spencer it wasn't…" Spencer flung up, her hand cutting him off.

"I don't want to hear it Jason" she snapped at him, "I have guests that need attending to not to mention Ezra." She didn't want to be angry with her brother he was one of the most important people in her life and her favorite sibling. She was almost positive he had done something stupid, when it came to Aria he had always doing something stupid. Nodding stiffly, she put an arm through his to lead him back inside. "We'll talk later, but now we need to go inside, I need to tell Ezra that she left with Mike."

"But, Spence I don't..."

"No." Spencer butted in, "Cathy is still here or did you forget."

He had, Jason had forgotten all about his "girlfriend" the second Ezra got on a knee in front of Aria. he knew Spencer was right he had to deal with Cathy; he nodded stiffly and he let her guide him back inside.

Note: Hope you liked the first chapter, this had been sitting for a while unpublished, ILoveJariaAndJapril27 convinced me to publish it after she read this chapter otherwise I don't know if I would have since I didn't know if I liked it or not. Let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading,

GrimLi


	2. Chapter 2

🌹Chapter 2 ~ Confrontations and Speculations🌹 (Revised some)

(Read notes at end of chapters, this should help answer questions)

When Spencer and Jason walked inside Hanna, Alison and Emily were trying to comfort Ezra, "...she was just surprised." Emily was telling him in a soft concerned voice.

"Aria loves you, she'll be back in here in a minute, accepting your proposal as if there was ever any doubt. Her ugly cry fu ..."Hanna was saying when she heard the door open a, confused when she seen Jason, not Aria following Spencer, when had he went outside?

Spencer had been the first to recover almost like a domino effect one by one recovered as Spencer hurried toward the door, Ezra had been the last to recover from the shock, but once he did, Ezra tried to follow Spencer out the door, Hanna, Ali and Emily had convinced him to give Aria a few minutes and let Spencer talk to her. Hanna's wide blue eyes met Spencer's, who had been whispering something to Jason when she caught Spencer's eyes the brunette only gave a small negative stake of her head.

" Aria...?" Ezra looked toward the door, expecting the girl that was supposed to be gushing over a four-caret solitaire princess cut diamond engagement ring and his heartfelt proposal.

Spencer walked to the distraught man and laid a hand on his shoulder not knowing what to say to him to comfort him. "She left, she called Mike and he picked her up. Aria says she needed time to think"

"That's great." he scoffed. Aria's family weren't exactly his biggest fans. They had never gotten over him dating her while he was her high school teacher and then they found out about the book he had been writing including how he had gotten his information.

Someone had provided a copy of the manuscript and some of his surveillance footage, it had been gift wrapped with a big red bow during brunch on Sunday when Aria had begged him to attend in hopes of forging a reconciliation between Byron and sparking a little warmer than the cold civility from Ella and Mike.

Ezra stood to his feet as he had still been stupidly kneeling in the same spot he had knelt in front of Aria when he proposed. "I need to go get her and talk to her before her family tries to..."

Spencer cut him off, "She needs time to think Ezra, and you chasing after her isn't going to help." Everyone except for Cathy and a few miscellaneous friends and relatives knew how the Montgomery's felt about Ezra, Cece even knew about Aria's family's feelings toward the former teacher and none of, them thought Aria's family would do anything to plead the teachers case to their daughter. They would probably celebrate. If Jason could have left, he would be celebrating with the Montgomery's instead of sitting here and he didn't even know how Aria's family felt about him.

"I'm going to head home." he said dully. Before he left Spencer reminded him that Aria needed time to think. Despite Spencer's warning he immediately started looking for his girlfriend, now thinking that her family caused her behavior. They hadn't talked about marriage recently, but it had been discussed so it couldn't have been that big of a surprise.

He knew that she had hoped her family to except him, but Ezra was tired of putting their life on hold waiting for the Montgomery's to get over past mistakes that in his mind weren't even that big of a deal and as for his mother nobody would be good enough unless the girl had a pedigree to match his.

If Aria or the girls hadn't still been so wrapped up in the tragic and dramatic romance of Ezria they would have realized that he had never showed remorse for using Aria and stalking them. They would have realized that he stood by watching while they were tormented by the A team, that he did nothing to help until he got caught. They did not get that if Aria not found that manuscript he would have continued to gather research and watch as events unfold for his book.

Before getting caught Ezra had every intention of finishing the book, he had already sold rights to it. He returned the advances telling the publishers he would be unable to finish as his sources, aka the teenage girls he had been stalking, had dried up.

Ezra had fallen in love with Aria over time and after she found out about the book, he knew that if he continued with it, he might never get her back. After he helped them and was almost killed by Shana all was forgiven and they acted as if he had done nothing wrong, Ezra easily regained their trust and Aria came back to him.

The first place he headed was to the Montgomery's figuring that was where she went. He banged on the door of the residence not even taking into consideration that all the lights were off. When an obviously tousled Byron answered the door. Ezra demanded to speak to Aria.

Ella even more rumpled than her husband, came down to see what all the commotion was, phone in hand ready to dial 911. She seen it was Ezra and as much as she would love to see his ass thrown in jail she knew it would only drive a further wedge between them and their daughter. She had grown to despise the man in front of her and the control he had over her daughter, but they loved Aria so they tried to tolerate Ezra as best they could.

He had broken up with her to let her experience what was left of her senior year and college, but instead of staying away from Aria he displayed the control he had over her. He convinced Aria to turn down an offer from S.C.A.D. and remain in Rosewood getting a teaching degree from Hollis.

Midway through her freshmen Ezra had seen Aria with a fellow student at Rear Window Brew, he became jealous and decided that he wanted to rekindle their relationship. Before long, he had her in his apartment above the shop, doing the same routine they had done when he was her high school teacher, watching black and white movies and ordering take out.

She no longer went to parties or other school activities that she had enjoyed before they had gotten back together. He thought it would be awkward since he had taught there and beside didn't she want to be with him instead of a crowd of people they didn't even know she was always gave in. Before Freshman year ended he asked her to move in with him and despite her parent's objections she did shortly after the semester ended.

Her family hadn't been in love with the idea of Aria dating Ezra again or her plans of moving in with him, but the accepted it telling Aria they knew she was an adult and "as an adult she was responsible for making her own mistakes and living with them".

They were coldly polite when they were forced to be together because of Aria, and that was before the package was delivered. Curious about what had been sent to him Byron put one the discs in thinking it was some sort of documentary someone was working on, he occasionally was sent request to review something a former student was working on.

Ezra had gone cold when he seen the first couple of minutes of footage recognizing it. Aria mouth hung open While Ella, Mike and Byron had been confused, Byron took out the manuscripts and Ezra's hand written notes kindly provided and started reading through some of them quickly. Aria jumped up begging him, "Dad, please don't read that." But, it was too late Byron wasn't a dumb guy and he passed it to Ella "Mom please it isn't what you think!"

"It isn't what, Aria?" Byron asked angrily "Our daughter and her friends being stalked by the guy who claims to love her, for a book?"

After that all hell broke loose, the Montgomery's threatened to call the police and have him arrested and they probably would have if it hadn't been for Aria pleading with them. Any thawing in their attitude toward him that had occurred was over and in their relationship seemed unlikely, it made Ezra angry that they considered him a predator and Aria one of his victims.

Nothing Aria said could convince them otherwise. Ella told Aria, she sounded like a typical victim that had been mentally and emotionally abused. They were barely civil to him, avoiding his presence as much as possible he did theirs, unless Aria forced his company on them in hopes of forging a relationship between her family and the man that she loved.

While they tolerated Aria choosing to be with him, they weren't giving up hope that one day she would find something or someone else and leave him. Only a couple months earlier, right in front of Ezra, during one of Aria's attempts to force her family get to know him, Mike told his parents that Jason DiLaurentis was back in Rosewood.

Ezra and Aria had sat there awkwardly while Ella, Byron and Mike talked about what a great guy he had become, singing his praises as if he were some sort of saint. Her parents had chuckled over the massive crush a fourteen-year-old Aria had harbored for her best friends older, very handsome brother. "Back then I thought that Aria and Jason might get together, especially after he came back to Rosewood." Ella sighed

"Well, I was glad that he didn't noticed Aria back then, she was too young to be dating older guys, but no one could ask for a finer son-in-law." Byron had felt compelled to add.

Ezra was seething and suggested they leave shortly thereafter. There had been an uncomfortable silence between them on the way home as an angry Ezra remembering that the slightly younger man had noticed Aria and Ezra knew that Aria had been infatuated with Jason even though she was dating him. Hearing that her family would have welcomed someone like Jason over him was like ripping open an old wound and rubbing salt into it.

Ezra believed that Aria was as happy and content as he was. But, she wasn't, she loved him and believed he was her soulmate so she just gave in. Despite the discontent, the boredom and constant feeling she was missing out on something she stayed. She fought for them and pretended to everyone she was perfectly happy so it was no wonder Ezra had been taken by surprise.

He had occasionally noticed that sometimes there seemed to be a dullness to her personality, but he thought it was because of her workload at college and the photography studio she worked at since high school, but a couple months back it was like someone had turned a switch and the spark that had been missing reigniting until a couple weeks ago, around the time Mike and Mona announced their engagement.

An unsuspecting Ezra assumed it was because her younger brother had gotten engaged before her. He decided that if the Montgomery's could deal with the psychopath that stalked their daughter then they would just have to deal with him. How could he have guessed her renewed sparks and subsequent loss of it, was tied to Jason.

"Where is Aria? I know she's here." He demanded of Byron trying once more to push his way into the home to search for her.

"And I told you, she's not here, she hasn't been here since this morning for brunch." Aria went to her parents for brunch every Sunday sometimes he went, but usually he skipped much to the family's delight.

"What's going on?" Ella demanded

"Mike picked up Aria and I know she's here, I want to speak to her now." He demanded loudly

"And my husband told you she is not her, now either leave or I will call the police and asked them to escort you from our home. " Ella told him losing patience.

"I'll leave, but tell her we need to talk." he demanded as he left.

"I wonder what that's all about. " Byron said

Ella moved her head from side to side in answer. Then brightening Ella "Do you think they broke up?" She asked hopefully, "I noticed sparks between Aria and Jason when he joined us for brunch a couple weeks earlier."

Byron put his arm around her shoulders kissing her temple. " Let's not get our hopes up Ella, we've done that once too often where Aria and that man our concerned."

Ella sighed as much as she hated it she knew Byron was right. Over the years, Ella, Byron, and Mike watched as the vivacious, caring girl disappeared, replaced by a dull woman who only cared about Ezra and their relationship. Now almost everything her daughter did or even wore was with Ezra in mind making her seem a much older and boring woman. Everything that had made Aria unique was almost gone.

She never went out as Ezra preferred staying home and reading a book or watching classic movies. Other than meeting the girls occasionally for lunch and going to Philadelphia with Hanna every other Wednesday to spend the afternoon with Mona Aria had no social life. Ella watched as her daughter disappeared and Ezra Fitz couldn't seem happier.

Recently Ella had noticed some small changes in Aria that Ella thought had something to do with Jason. Ella wasn't exaggerating about the looks between Jason and Aria. Even Mona her future daughter-in-law had commented on it to Ella after Jason and Aria left.

"I wonder where Aria is?"

"We know she's with Mike so she's safe." Byron said as he hugged his wife to his side as they closed the door, locked it and went back upstairs Ezra had completely ruined the mood.

Notes: Not long after Aria and Ezra's reconciliation someone tipped the Montgomery's off (maybe A, still unsure at this point) about Ezra's deception when he first met Aria to gather intel for the book, they were informed of his stalking the girls and filming them, they were even provided a copy of his manuscript, surveillance video and noted nicely wrapped in a bow (literally) so their anger at his dating sixteen year old Aria while still her teacher is exacerbated, not to mention being concerned that he talked Aria into giving up her dream, and go to Hollis for a teaching.

Anyway, what do you think of this chapter I got this idea for this, fanfic and I don't know where it is heading as all. Other than Aria being confused and Jason making matters worse when he decided to make her jealous thinking that would make her admit her feelings. (remember I said that in this Aria and Jason are going make themselves look like dumbasses on occasions and this is how Jason goes about it especially because of the girl he chose to date, I have had several chapters of this written since I began writing as it was one of my first ideas, I just haven't posted it because I don't know how I feel about it so I'm only going to post one chapter at a time in hoped that I get reviews to see what should be fixed. So please give me feedback.

GrimLi


	3. Chapter 3

🌹Chapter 3 ~ Staying Strong 🌹 (Revised some)  
As soon as Mike picked her up Aria asked him to take her to the apartment she shared with Ezra and wait for her to pack some things. Mike waited in the living room while she was packing a large duffle bag, He had already a large tote she had filled with a large tote bag with the important documents, emergency cash she had been stashing away for quite some time now, her lap top, tablet and cameras that she had gathered first, to his car. She still wasn't certain what she was doing, she just knew she couldn't stay in Rosewood or else she would let their history dictate her actions and she would end up marrying Ezra whether it was what she wanted or not.

Moving as fast as she could went into the bathroom grabbing her makeup bag and her hygiene supplies before heading to the bedroom and stuffing them into the duffle she pulled out of the closet. She kept thinking that she had to get out of this apartment, she had to be certain that a life with Ezra was what she truly and this time she could not allow herself to be swayed or guilted.

She was out of time, Aria had only started packing her clothes, having only grabbed a few changes of underwear and socks, items from the very back of her wardrobe that she wanted in particular when she seen headlights pulling into Ezra's parking space behind the Brew, she quickly grabbed a couple pair of boots and shoes also from the back, stuffed them in the still almost empty bag, she started out of the bedroom then stopped going back and grabbing a pair of earrings and a couple bracelet a ring and a necklace that were all packed together in a velvet bag from the bottom of her jewelry box and added them to the bag.

She had just entered the living room and was standing by Mike when they heard Ezra stomping up the steps. Mike grabbed the bag from her and looking her in the eyes said, "You can do this." On the way here she blubbered and cried on her little brother's shoulder he hadn't really understood much of what she said and what he did make out didn't make any type of since, but the one thing he understood she said was that she was leaving Ezra. He wasn't Ezra's biggest fan, and he wouldn't allow Ezra Fitz guilt his sister into staying with him. Mike knew that guilt was a powerful tool Ezra used against Aria often.

When Ezra walked in he seen Mike and Aria standing in the living room and he felt a sense of relief that she had come home to him. "Mike, thanks for bringing her home, but I think it's best if you leave now," he paused when he noticed the bag in Mike's hand, "Aria and I need to talk." he finished looking her in the eyes seeing the guilt clouding the hazel depths. He knew that if he could get her alone for just a few minutes she would agree to the proposal and everything would be back to normal.

"Actually Aria is coming with me." Mike said calmly, but there was a steely edge to his voice.

Ezra ignored Mike looking into Aria's eyes as he placed a hand on the back of her neck trying to pull her toward him. "Aria you were just taken by surprise, and I forgive you, I know you didn't mean to humiliate me in front of your friends. I shouldn't have proposed in front of everyone, it should have been a private moment. I already forgive you, once Mike leaves we can start planning our future together. Okay?" He said kissing the top of her head rubbing soothing hands over her shoulders and arms.

Aria nodded already feeling herself cave because of the humiliation he had suffered because of her, until she caught Mike's eyes looking at her encouraging her and giving her the strength to do what she knew she had to do, not only for herself but for the men involved in this mess, resolve stiffened her spine and she was able to pull from Ezra's hold with only a little effort.

His eyes widened in surprise his mouth opening in disbelief when she said, "You're right Ezra it should have been private, but the outcome would still be the same, I need to think things through. I need to be sure and right now I'm not sure of anything,. I do love you I have for so long." she sighed not knowing how to put this into words without hurting him. "I just don't know..."

For the first time Ezra realized that on this occasion he might not get his way, but it didn't stop him from trying momentarily disregarding Mike presence in the room, he grabbed her arms pulling her to him,"I love you and you love me, I'm not going to let you just walk away from us and the life we've built, we're only happy when we're together don't let other's destroy what we have." he finished and cutting his eyes to Mike an accusing look on his face,

Over the last few months Aria had started realizing that she didn't need Ezra to be happy or to feel complete, she missed Aria, she had become a person she didn't even know in order to please Ezra, trying to fit into his life even though nothing she did was good enough for his mother, she still treated her like a money grabbing whore fresh from the trailer park.

Other than his mother and Wes and accidentally meeting Hardy she had never met any of his family and he still had never introduced her to any of his friends. He would go out of town to spend weekends with them and if she said anything about meeting them he brushed it off telling her she didn't really have anything in common with then and would be bored. It was one of those weekends that started this mess. It had been a Friday morning Ezra had gotten up early to leave for Philly, she had class, but decided to grab some breakfast and ran into Jason.

Once again Aria pulled away from him taking a few steps back. "Mike can you take my bag out I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" Seeing the look in her eyes, something he had never seen when it came to Fitz before, he knows that his sister was sure and that she would not be swayed this time. Nodding he left the apartment.

Ezra deluded himself that he had won and let out a relieved breath, "Good, now we can talk without an audience or interruption." He went to pull her to him planning to kiss her passionately and woo her with romantic words like he had done on other occasion over past two and a half years since they got back together when they would argue about family, friends or the relationship and if that didn't work he would move to guilt, reminding her of everything he has losses or given up since meeting her. But, Aria moved away and stopping him before he could speak.

"My family have nothing to do with this, they never have. I've never listened to them when it comes to our relationship, what makes you think I would now. Remember, I blackmailed my own father to be with you, my mom and Mike would have suffered, but I would have done it anyway for us. I've put you and our relationship over everyone, my friends, my family and usually over myself and I'm tired. What happened tonight was because of me and you, no one else." Yes, she was confused because of how she felt about Jason, but ultimately this is about her and Ezra.

"Let's talk about this like rational adults Aria, there's no need to run away when you know you're just going to end up right back here with me, we're soulmates we are meant to be, you'll always come back to me." He said as he wrapped his arms around her again, kissing her deeply, despite her confusion she did love him and she responded without any resistance.

It has always been easy for Ezra to manipulate Aria. Aria and Ezra were wrapped up their own version of Romeo and Juliet, they have always seen themselves as star-crossed lovers destined to be, but forbidden until their love conquers all and have their fairytale happily ever after. They have always been immature when it came to matters of the heart, believing the constant drama meant that their love was meant to be, but dark forces and circumstances were always trying to drive them apart.

But, something in Aria began wake up. This time it was different and Aria wouldn't be manipulated by some forbidden romance drama. She noticed that he was removing her top and leading her to the bedroom and this time it wasn't going to work.

She pushed him away roughly, "No Ezra! Not this time." she turned and ran out the door and for the first time since she found the manuscript Ezra felt completely powerless, he stood there, tears filling his eyes as he heard her run down the steps and away from him.

Notes: except for the stalking thing I don't think Ezra is a completely horrible guy, I just always felt that in his own way he was just as immature as Aria. even if he was in his late 20's if you go by the show's timeline where he had to be a PhD considering being given the position as a professor and offered a dean position) he was not some wet behind the ears early twenties kid everyone tries to pretend he was. I think he was enamored of the idea of this taboo relationship as much as Aria was or that either of them actually loved each other, but the idea of the relationship and it was more of an obsession. Anyway, let me know still unsure about this.

GrimLi


	4. Chapter 4

(I know Ali and Jason are out of character, but I had my reasons. hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I would recommend reading the copious number of notes at the end, it will help later.)

 **Warning** : Crude language is used.

🌹Chapter 4 ~ Charlie To the Rescue🌹 (Revised some)  
Jason removed Cathy's hand from his ass as he tried to choke down some of Spencer's anniversary cake. He had wanted to leave as soon as Aria left, but he held it together for Spencer. They were here to celebrate Spencer and Wren, but conversation was centered around Ezra and Aria, the proposal and how everyone was shocked.

Jason thought what Ezra had planned was a pretty dick head thing to do since tonight was supposed to be about his sister and Wren not the "Ezria" show. Jason knew he was being petty, but he had a lot at stake here, he thought as he as he tried to remove Cathy's arms from around his waist without dropping the fucking piece of cake. Jason didn't notice one of his sisters watching him with a smirk very similar to his as he tried to dodge his "girlfriends" tongue trying to lick the icing he'd gotten on his chin off while trying to get out of her vice grip like hold around his waist.

If Jason didn't love Aria and hadn't been so sure that he was going to get his heart stomped on further when Fitz knelt in front of her in that stupid "hot seat" while Spencer, Wren, Hanna, Alison and Emily shared knowing looks and smiles he might have found Aria's reaction comical. The look on every one's face especially Ezra Fitz's was pure comedy.

There was Ezra knelt in front of her going on and on about how they completed each other and would she finish making him whole and Jason could see the shock, fear, anger and confusion written all over face. No one else noticed as they all stood there with tender, knowing smiles as Ezra knelt there confident as to what her answer would be. Every one of them thinking they would be celebrating a newly engaged couple, but Jason couldn't blame them, even without the rose-tinted glasses that every else wore when it came to Aria's feeling for Ezra he still expected her to say yes.

Even after her silence those gathered were still wearing the same looks as if their brain was having trouble comprehending what was happening. Jason wanted to grab Aria's hand and get her out of this uncomfortable situation, but then she smiled at Ezra as if she were the happiest girl in the world. Jason's heart broke a little more than it already was before Aria proceeded to tell Ezra and the rest of the room that she forgot to buy a certain feminine hygiene product.

Jason had been just as shocked as everyone including Aria herself at what came out of her mouth. He seen her struggling to control herself and her mouth, but she just kept going on and on, then she stood and walk backward toward the door. Cathy had found it all very amusing and he could hear her muffled giggling, but he couldn't move. It was like he was rooted in place afraid he was dreaming.

It wasn't until Spencer recovered that Jason snapped out of it and quietly followed her out as the girls descended on the distraught Ezra Fitz still on his knee holding the ring. If Ezra wasn't his rival he might feel sorry for guy, but he didn't feel sympathy he thought as he removed Cathy's wondering hand from the inside of his thigh.

It hand taken awhile for things to settle down afterward, but even now as they laughed and smiled and celebrated the married couple's anniversary, he could tell that Ali, Emily and Hanna were still wondering why Aria hadn't happily said yes to Ezra. Spencer suspected that Jason was involved somehow and he could tell she was even now trying to figure things out.

Since Ezra left when he heard someone talking about the couple in hushed tones things like: " she is so happy" and "loves him so much" and " meant to be" kept popping up, over and over. It seemed even most of those who were supposed to know her best had never noticed how miserable she was behind that fake smile she wore.

Last October, the first weekend he was home his sisters had a welcome home party and invited everyone including Ezra and Aria. It had taken him less than an hour to know she miserable and Jason had decided then that if the chance arose he was going to fight for his girl. It was obvious to him she was putting on an act for Ezra and her friends benefit. Beside himself the only people that he knew who wasn't fooled and had disapproved were Aria's family.

Even after what happened tonight when "Ezria" came up the girls would gush about how "perfect they were together", that they were "soulmates" and how "long and hard they fought to be together". Jason's jaw was aching from gritting his teeth, if he heard that crap on more time he'd "Eeep!"

He squeaked loudly as he felt Cathy discreetly caress his balls, everyone looked at him and he feigned a cough holding up his hand "Went down the wrong pipe." his sisters', except for one, looked at him oddly then went back to their conversation, this time luckily it was about where Spencer and Wren were going for their second honeymoon.

Charlotte sat back quietly having a blast watching her brother trying to avoid being molested by the woman who, not even and hour ago, he was acting as if he couldn't get enough of. He and Charlotte along with Cathy had come early to help get everything ready for the party, but Jason and his "girlfriend" were only in the way, constantly hanging all over each.

If he was asked to do anything Cathy would simper and pout that she would miss him while he was gone and he did the whole sickening miss you more and I'll hurry back routine, even blowing kisses from across the room until they could attach themselves at the lips again. It was sickening and annoying,

"I know it's still new, but really!" Spencer hissed to Ali, Cece and her friends. At the time, she hadn't put it together, but the only time he didn't have to attach himself to his girlfriend was when a certain tiny brunette was not around, but as soon as she was then it was like Cathy was a magnet and his balls were made old iron.

How he was acting was very un-Jason like. It wasn't Cece finest moment, but she when she dated her brother, that was not Jason at all, he was affectionate, but he was private. He wasn't some simpering lovesick fool who didn't understand too much PDA was nauseating, Charlotte just hadn't figured out what he was trying to do until the whole "Ezria", gag she thought, thing went down.

Now that Aria was gone Jason was desperately trying to avoid Cathy's lips, hands and on a couple, occasions her foot without being rude, but after the way he had carried on with her earlier after they arrived and he seen Aria, it was no wonder Cathy didn't take the hint, she though he was playing a game and he was, just not the game Cathy though he was playing.

Charlotte rolled her eyes as she watched Cathy once again wrap her arms around his neck and stick her tongue down his ear causing him to 'dropped' his fork. He quickly learned to pick it up probably thinking it would dislodge her, but Cathy held on bending with him. "Time for big sister to step in and save her baby brother he before he loses his virtue." she muttered to herself. "Jason?"

Jason, green eyes wide almost looking afraid jumped up quickly almost knocking Cathy to the floor, good Cece thought, too bad she didn't fall on her ass. "Charlotte!" People turned looking at him he was bit too loud and a bit too excited at seeing his sister, especially considering they had been together since late morning, he had wanted to pick her up from Welby so she could drive to Philly with him.

" Could I talk to you for a bit?" He nodded and quickly moved toward Cece. Cathy got up to follow him, "Alone." Cece said with a fake smile, "Thanks, hon." she added in an almost condescending voice causing Cathy to blush. Jason would have felt guilty, but he needed a break. Even if he and Cece hadn't made peace he could have hugged her right now.

It was cold out, but Cece led him outside, she didn't get to go outdoors much so she was enjoying while she could, "So, what are you doing with the bimbo?" Charlotte asked baldly. At first, he tried to look like he had no idea what she was talking about. "Come on Jase you don't think I haven't noticed the hot and cold act all day and I pieced it together and I'm crazy! They got me on so many meds half the time I don't know my own name and even I seen through the game you're playing"

"You're not crazy Cece."

"Jason, I collected living people as dolls for a dollhouse I had built underground, tried to blow up you, Ali dad and myself up so we could be together forever with mom," Charlotte said very matter of fact, "That's some crazy shit."

Jason nodded and the with a groan said, "God Charlie, it's such a mess" he ran his hands roughly through his hair, Jason didn't notice it, but he had called Cece Charlie, she noticed and her eyes started burning, it was what he had called her when they were kids, when she was his "bestest friend in the whole wide world" Jason had been young, not even in school, but it had made her feel special and proud when he would tell her that. Cece cleared her throat

"Does this have anything to do with why you brought Aria to the hospital to visit me?" she asked. Jason had brought Aria to visit her three times, the first two times had been so awkward, Jason never the biggest talker, had tried to carry the conversation until finally on that second occasion Aria had told him to just stop and then asked him to give her and Charlotte a few minutes. Cece had nodded so he went to get them some coffee. Aria had unloaded on her venting the anger and fear she caused by her,

Charlotte said nothing, knowing that Aria had done nothing to deserve what she had done to her. Except maybe break her baby brother's heart. Cece hadn't taken over the game yet, but she liked to sneak out of Radley and watch her brother the only family she had left in Rosewood, she hadn't found out that Spencer was related to her yet.

She was watching Jason the day Spencer sent Ezra to get Aria from Jason's thinking he was dangerous, little did Spence know it was the teacher, not Jason stalking them. She was watching when Ezra and Aria kissed in front of her brother's house, and she seen his heart break when he walked around and seen them. Cece could do nothing, but watch.

After Aria finished saying her peace, Charlotte only said "I'm sorry Aria." She never made any excuses nor begged for forgiveness she said three words that held a wealth of meaning and Aria nodded. "You're important to Ali, Spencer and Jason and they mean a lot to me."

Charlotte smiled, it wasn't perfect, but it was a start. Charlotte waved Jason over, who had been watching as he paced nervously. "Jase, sit down before they think you're a patient and drug you." Aria giggled and Jason quickly sat down. The third time he brought her it still wasn't completely comfortable, but less strained. The ice had been broken and Aria was trying; she loved her friends and Cece thought she just might love Jason a little too.

"Probably," he said looking away his shoulders hunched as though he was carrying a heavy load.

"So, you're trying to make Aria jealous." It wasn't a question, but he nodded anyway, "Well, next time you try something like that, find someone to help that can act like a lady and dial way back on the PDA, I mean way, way back. You managed to make yourself look like an idiotic hormonal twelve-year-old boy while Aria was here and now your acting like a scared virgin and sending mixed signals to your would-be suitor."

With that she patted him on the back, "Now, let's go in so you and you girlfriend can entertain your big sister some more. my favorite so far is when she tries to play with your balls. You sound just like a dog toy. It's uncanny." She laughed happily as he blushed a deep shade of red and took him by the arm so he could escort her inside.

After the talk, she led an unwilling Jason back to Cathy smiling sweetly she said "You can have my brother back now." She gave Jason a saucy wink and a conniving grin, "have fun kids." and went back to the corner she had been sitting in for most of the evening and sure enough she was well entertained. Cathy didn't disappoint, but neither did Jason practically turning himself into a pretzel at times to keep Cathy's wandering, hands, lips and feet from his more delicate parts.

Cece especially got a kick out it when she heard another loud squeak emitted from her brother's mouth followed by a fit of coughing while talking to Peter and Veronica Hastings. Peter still hadn't thrown his arms wide and welcomed his son to his bosom, but he was at least civil on these occasions.

Veronica, on the other hand, had begun warming up to Jason. Currently she was patting his back in concern, asking if she could get him some water. Cece had to give it to Cathy, she sure could manage to look innocent as stroked a guy's package without anyone noticing. Jason excused himself and walked away as fast as he could, leaving Cathy in his wake, thinking she had really turned him on.

Jason was now hiding out in the bathroom he has been there at least fifteen minutes. Cece decided that even though he had brought it on himself, it was time to tell his other sister's the predicament he has gotten himself into. Cece asks Spencer and Alison to go outside with her and as soon as they step out on Spencer's deck where Cece stood with Jason earlier she asked, "So has either of you noticed Jason's behavior today?"

"Well I think it would be kind of hard to miss." Alison snorted. Spencer just looked away and Cece would bet Jason's left nut she knew something "I know she's your friend and you set them up and all, but Cathy is a total skank Spence." Alison added,

Spencer turned back, horrified, "I didn't... she's not…" finally Spencer got it together, "she was in the same dorm freshman year and I did not set her up with him, she gave him her number and chased after him before he went to Africa. A couple weeks ago, he called her and has been dating her since. I didn't set them up. God, they are so disturbing and uncomfortable to be around.' Spencer shook her head in disgust, "I don't know how you put up with them at your house all the time Ali."

"Actually, the only time she has ever been to the house was last week when you guys came over for lunch. When he found out he asked if he could invite a friend over and I was busy and without thinking I told him it was fine. Of course, it ruined lunch. I wanted to gag every time she called him honeypoo, and all the kissing and groping." Ali shivered in disgust "Blech"

"Ugh, I know it makes everyone so uncomfortable. You remember Ali, he called the other day and asked if I was busy. I told him the girls were here. He asked if Aria was here also and the he brought her over and..."

Spencer's eyes opened wide, Cece arched her brow with a smirked very reminiscent of Jason "And?" Alison asked annoyed, her ass was starting to freeze and she wanted to get this powwow over with.

Cece looked at Alison surprised she hadn't caught on, "Alison, really?" She flicked the other blonde upside her head, "When I, not my finest moment I'd like to add before continuing, was dating our brother," Spencer and Ali gagged, " I was trying to get close to my family!" Cece defended.

Ali snorted something about not being hillbillies, Spencer snickered and Cece cleared her throat and continued, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she looked pointedly at her sisters, "when I was dating Jason you were always complaining about something to me. Remember?"

"I complained about a lot of things when it came to Jason, Cece?" Ali starting listing them off "His music, his friends, his drugs, his drinking," a couple minutes later and Ali was still going and Cece was starting to get annoyed with her sister who seemed to have turned completely clueless since she fell in love with a certain guy, "because he wouldn't let me sit in the front seat when he had to take me to the mall, because he wouldn't take me to the mall, his hair, the way he's always stared at Aria," she turned to Spence, "like he's in love with her or something." she continued, "Oh, he leaves his shoes in the middle of the floor sometimes, and I trip over them, he doesn't change the toilet paper or the paper tow...," Spencer and Cece just stared at Ali as she now was listing current grievances along with past ones.

"Stop" Cece, butted in.

Alison shrugged, okay so maybe she still liked complaining about their brother especially since he was staying with her. "Oh" she said and it clicked, "he only brings her around when Aria's around."

Charlotte nodded, "Our idiot brother came up with the brilliant plan to make Aria jealous, of course that worked out great since he managed to make himself look like an oversexed idiot, and now he's trying to avoid being molested by your friend Spence," Spencer protested that Cathy was not her friend, not that anyone was listening, "unless he's still hiding in the bathroom. She probably has him in another head lock trying to lick something," Cece stopped and took a deep breath "I hate to tell you this Spence, but your friend..."

" Not my, oh never mind."

"May I continue now without being interrupted? As I was saying, I hate to tell you this, but your friend was trying to play with our brother's balls while he was talking to your parents."

"What the hell!"

Cece nodded, "Had the poor guy squeaking like a mouse, coughing all over your parents trying to cover it up. Your mom was about ready to send him to bed with a big bowl of chicken noodle soup. Your dad looked at him like he was retarded." Suddenly, the girls couldn't help it and dissolved into giggles thinking about the mess Jason had gotten himself into. It was really such an un-Jason thing to do, but they should have caught on with the over the top PDA they had the misfortune to witness. Tears were rolling down there faces when Emily came outside, she immediately apologized thinking she had interrupted a tender moment which just set the girls off again.

"Um okay," this has been such an odd day, starting this morning with the sex dream she had about her best friend, Toby. "Aria is back to get her car, Jason has her blocked in. His girlfriend is looking for him, but no one can find him. Veronica thinks he may have the flu because he has been coughing so much and she thought he looked peeked and she said the last time she seen him he was running upstairs"

Alison and Cece both put their heads down so they didn't laugh in poor Emily's very serious face. Spencer wiped her eyes and collected herself, will you two go up and check on our brother," her voice was coming out kind of wobbly and she tried not to laugh. This really was a serious situation. Cece and Alison both nodded.

Spencer and Emily walked in first, "Aria's a mess Spence, Hanna, Wren and I tried to get her to come in, but she refused, Hanna's with her..."

"Crap!" Spencer and Ali both exclaimed. "Ali, you come with me and Emily, Cece you take care of Jason" with that Ali, Spencer and Emily headed for Aria and Cece ran up the stairs.

When she got there Cathy was knocking telling him to let her in and she would make him all better; he wasn't saying a word. Cece had a feeling he was trying to hide even though he had been found, some things never change it seemed. Jason had done that when they played hide and seek as kids. Charlie would figure out where he was and Jason would go completely quiet thinking he was still hidden. Jason really had been adorable now that she thought about it.

"Come on Jason, I know you're in there, quit playing games. That hot and cold act is driving me wild" she said breathlessly.

"Um, Cathy, is it?" Cathy nodded, "be a dear and ask my sister's husband if they have any Alka-Seltzer, my baby brother has a belly ache."

"Uh, sure" Cathy was a little scared of Cece. When Jason came to pick her up she had been a little jealous when she seen Cece sitting in the front seat, then he introduced her "Cathy this is my sister Charlotte, Cece this is Cathy."

Cathy smiled as if she and Cece were old friends "Nice to meet you Cece, I'm Jason's girlfriend." Cathy had expected Cece to move to the back so she could sit in front with Jason.

Instead Charlotte gave her a smirk very like the one Jason often had, "Really? Isn't that nice." then looked straight ahead while Jason opened the back-passenger door for Cathy.

"Jason, you can open up, the bogeyman' s gone it only me. Never fear Charlie's here!" Cece almost giggled at the phrase she would use occasionally when Jason was little and something scared him.

Cece rolled her eye when she heard the shower curtain slide open and his feet hitting the floor, he unlocked the door before opening it cautiously, peeking out before opening it enough to let Cece in. "Hurry before she comes back and knows we're in here"

"Jason, you don't have her fooled, she knows you're in here." Jason gave her a dirty look, he knew that, he was hoping if they were really quiet she would think they had left before she got back. "also, Aria's back she wants you..." And boy howdy, didn't that grab his attention. He had been in the process of climbing back into the tub and like a flash he was at the door.

" Why didn't you say that in the first place?" He demanded, why hadn't she come straight to the point. Aria wanted him!

"...to move your car, you have her blocked in." Cece finished feeling awful as she watched his shoulders droop a little.

They were heading down the steps as Cathy walked up carrying a box of Alka-Seltzer. "Oh thanks, but Jason's tummy is all better now."

Jason blushed because standing in the open door with her friends around her stood Aria. Cece had been loud enough that all five girls looked at him. Spencer and Ali bowed their heads a hand covering their mouth when he turned and looked at Cece, she smiled and shrugged.

Great now Aria was going to think he had diarrhea. Did his sisters not get he was trying to be cool and suave: and where had Cathy gotten to now, how was his plan going to work if she was constantly taking off.

"Oh, good Jason, I hope you're feeling better.?" Spencer asked sweetly

Dammit why did they keep insinuating he had diarrhea, he was trying to be manly. "I wasn't sick Spence, don't you remember you sent me up to get rid of that big spider? It's all taken care of now, and while I was in there I noticed the light flickering so I changed the bulb."

"Without a ladder" Ali chimed in just to mess with him

"I climbed on the sink." His sisters were being dicks. Hanna, Emily and Aria were looking confused as fuck while Cathy was standing on the steps looking at the blue box in her hand.

"Cece said you wanted me." He looked straight into Arias hazel eyes as he said it totally meaning the double entendre.

Aria blushed and Spencer wanted to kick her idiot brother's ass. " Yes, Jason she needs you to move your car you have her blocked in." Spencer told him, even though she knew Cece would've told him.

Still looking only at Aria, he said "As you wish, mi lady" Aria looked confused.

Who the hell had replaced Jason with Wesley from the Princess Bride, Spencer wondered? Jason remembered it was one of Aria's favorite movies. They had watched it snuggled together in bed during one of Ezra's Philly trips

Alison hissed " Move your car, she has enough problems without you flirting."

Notes: Like I said I know characters are out of character, but I didn't want this to be a totally depressing chapter, hope my attempt at humor worked. Also, I wanted try to establish a relationship with Charlotte so I hoped this worked. I know it seems ridiculous, but I don't know about anyone else, but I have gotten myself in completely ridiculous situations to make someone jealous and it caused all kinds of troubles and I spent the night hiding in the bathroom and someone thought I had diarrhea and offered me Pepto-Bismol tablets, it was humiliating. Lucky the person I was trying to make jealous was not there to see that part of my impressive display.

More Notes: Cece has not been paroled, she is just on a day pass from Welby for Spencer's engagement party, I know it's unrealistic, but I figured, look at the show this fanfic is based on. In that world, Charlotte getting a day pass for an anniversary party from a hospital for the criminally inside is totally realistic. Also, concerning the Mary Drake situation, not long after Cece was arrested and confined to Welby, someone anonymously left an envelope in her room where she finds out about Mary Drake, the identical twin sister that she or her siblings has never heard of before, the file also contained information about the real parentage of Spencer. Charlotte showed the file that was left in her room to, Spencer, Alison and Jason and with a little digging they find out what in the file is true when Alison confronts Kenneth and Spencer confronts Veronica and Peter. Jason has been trying to locate Mary Drake, but he has been unsuccessful as she seems to have just disappeared. For my purposes, Kenneth is Charlotte's father, but I don't yet know if Jessica or Mary is her mother. Like in the show, Spencer is the result of Mary posing as Jessica and Peter having an affair with her again. (I think Peter probably had feeling for Jessica), Jason is still the result of the affair between Jessica and Peter, Alison is Jessica and Kenneth's daughter, Melissa is Peter and Veronica's daughter. In my world, I don't know if Jason and Charlotte are technically cousins, but Charlotte considers him her little brother and he thinks of her as his sister or if they are indeed half siblings. Alison and Spencer are still cousins (lol remember in the book they are half-sisters) if I make Charlotte Mary's daughter then: Melissa, Spencer, and Alison are Jason's half-sisters, Alison and Spencer are Charlotte's half-sisters, Charlotte and Jason are Alison's half siblings, Charlotte, Jason and Melissa are Spencer's half siblings and finally (I think) Jason and Spencer are Melissa's half sibling, and Charlotte and Jason would be cousins and Spencer and Alison would be cousins. If I make Jessica Charlotte's mom them: Melissa, Spencer, Alison and Spencer are his half-sisters. Melissa and Jason are Spencer's half-sister, Alison and Charlotte are her cousins. Whew putting that together took some efforts on my part, think my brain melted but I would prefer to do this now instead during the story which could over complicate things and I have a thing about Back stories, I love them, I feel like they give me the complete picture and yes, I am like this in everyday conversation and life.

Anyway, I am sorry about the overwhelming number of notes at the end. Who should be Cece mother in this, Jessica or Mary? Hope you like this chapter love it or hate it, either way let me know.

Thanks for reading GrimLi


	5. Chapter 5

🌹Chapter 5 ~ Confrontation🌹 (revised some)

Annoyed Jason went down the steps, he dug his keys out and moved his car to a vacant spot then waited, the girls all remained huddled together and after what seemed to be hours, Hanna, Emily, and Alison headed inside Spencer and Aria held hand for a few seconds while Spencer talked and Aria nodded and then she too was heading inside. Aria was moving to her car when he spoke "Aria?"

"Aahhshit!" Aria jumped back one, hand clutching her chest "Oh Jason, it's just you." She tried moved to open her car door, but he stepped in between her and the car Aria sighed, she really didn't need this right now, "What do you want now Jason?" As far as she was concerned they had said everything they needed to say two weeks ago, when he demanded she choose and then laughed in her face and told her he was seeing someone else anyway.

To Jason, she sounded bored which was like a kick in the gut to him "Still wasn't woman enough to choose I see? I mean the guy is on his knees proposing and you run out on him."

Aria felt the threat of tears, but she fought them back; now he was defending Ezra, great, like she didn't feel guilty enough. " Jason just move, this has nothing to do with you.

Nothing to do with him! Really? And she still sounded apathetic to him. This had everything to do with him, it has since she was eleven when he first seen her. He had been crushing on her ever since! "Really? Nothing to do with me?"

"I..." that was as far as she got before she knew what had happened, Jason had jerked her to him and his lips were on hers, his tongue in her mouth. Aria pushed at him, but he was bigger and stronger and then against her will she began to respond.

The kiss continued to deepen and become more desperate as their tongues explored each other with need and pure longing. Jason had her top bunched in one fists and was pushing her back into her car, his hips thrust into her allowing her to feel his need, in answer Aria wrapped one slender, but shapely leg around one of his muscular thighs and ground against him. He pulled his lips from hers roughly before running his full soft lips, down the center of her throat his soft beard caressing her skin. The girls had teased him saying he looked like Jesus when he got back from Africa with long hair and a full beard, but Aria liked it. It felt incredible against her bare skin.

She grasped the back of his head and pressed his lips against her neck, before he had been careful to not leave marks, but now Aria only moaned his name, her eyes closed in pleasure as strong white teeth clamped her soft skin and his lips sucked hungrily, not caring he left a mark. No matter what she chose this time he was leaving his mark to remember him even if it was only temporary.

One of his hands now cupped a cotton covered breast, plucking and caressing a rapidly hardening nipple as he continued his assault on her neck, they were practically humping each other against her car and because she was wearing a skirt that had risen when she wraps her leg around him, the only barrier were his jeans and boxers and a thin scrap of lace. Jason could feel that she was wet for him through the denim.

They forgot that they were in Spencer and Wren driveway with a house full of people including Jason's girlfriend just inside. It was only the sound of the neighbor's dog barking loudly that reminded them where they were jerking back some and looking toward Spencer's house like a couple of busted teens. "No!" Aria said pushing him roughly away taking him by surprise he releases her.

"Aria," he began trying to regain composure his hand dragging roughly through his thick blonde hair that only seconds before Aria's fingers had been tangled in clutching him desperately as if she never wanted to let go. "what are we..."

But, Aria place her hand against his mouth stopping any further words. "I've got to go Jason!" she said tears filling her eyes as she opened her car door and scrambled inside starting it almost immediately, she accelerated quickly and he jumped back out of instinct and the she backed out and sped away. He watched her drive away from him until he could no longer see her taillights.

He couldn't let her think she had been a game she needed to know the truth. He felt a set of hands on each arm and another set on his shoulder as he started for his own car with every intention of going after her.

"How long have you been out here," he asked, his sisters looked at each other uncomfortably. Spencer and Ali hadn't realized that Jason had stayed outside until Cece told them. They waited a few minutes and when he still hadn't come in the three of them went out to check on him, they walked out a minute before the neighbor with the dog had come out. The pair had been so engaged in what they were doing that until the dog barked loudly they jerked like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on them.

Jason was still holding Aria, but she pushed him away violently and before they knew it she was gone. They hadn't expected to see Jason and Aria making out against her car; Spencer had never been grateful for Oscar's loud barking before, but right now she was thinking she should buy something for him for saving the five of them from what could a very embarrassing situation.

" Not long," Alison answered since technically it hadn't been long at all.

" I need to go after her!" he told them sounding a little desperate.

"She's confused Jason, she has believed since she was sixteen that Ezra was it, the one. Everything that they have come through and all Ezra lost just so they could be together. You came home and within weeks everything has changed,"

"So how did this mess start Jason?" Ali asked

"It's a long story and I don't think it's appropriate while Cathy is inside"

"But, having sex with Aria against her car was." Spencer said with a sarcastic snort.

"Good thing you never kissed me like that while we were dating Jason, things would have been really awkward," Cece said her siblings all gave a pained groan, she laughed loudly.

Once again Jason felt the heat of embarrassment "I thought you said you just came out"

"No," Alison corrected, "I said it hadn't been long, which is true, we came out a minute or so before the neighbor came out to walk the dog, it barked and you guys acted like guilty teenagers caught by her dad."

Jason groaned in embarrassment knowing Ali would tease him and Aria if this turned out like he hoped it would. "Fine, but can I drop Cathy off first.

"And you can tell me after you drop her off while you're driving me back to Welby unless you plan to drop me off first so you can have some alone time?" Charlotte said tongue in cheek.

"God no, and you're sitting in the front again!"

Notes: I know I keep sticking in with Jason and his 3 sisters or hi 2 sisters and cousin either way he either way I think they could have had some wonderful family scenes if the writers hadn't been so obsessed with five obnoxious pairing.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Ezra does not come off looking so great in this chapter, actually he comes off looking like I seen him after s4. The only reason I don't completely hate Ezra and slam him all the time is because of Ian Harding, who I happen to think is adorable and sweet. Oh, Aria and the girls don't look so good either because let's face it they were too cowardly to stand up to Alison in her bullying heyday.

~~~ 🌹Chapter 6 ~ Tea and Cookies 🌹~~~ (Revised some)

At one time Mona, would have been an unlikely confidant for Aria, but that had changed about a year earlier. Aria and Mike were at their parents' home for the weekly Sunday brunch with their parents, Mona was stuck in Philly with work and Ezra seldom came anyway. Aria as usual made up an excuse for his absence.

🌹 Thirteen Months Earlier 🌹

Ella had been bragging about a fashion shoot Mona had overseen for the magazine she worked for. It had been very successful garnering a lot of positive publicity; her parents had never said anything about the novels Ezra had written that were both best sellers.

Hurt Aria had questioned their ability to accepted Mona and forgive so easily after the things that she had done to Aria and her friends, but they were barely civil to Ezra, unable to forgive him. In Aria's mind, what he had done was nothing compared to things Mona did.

Ella explained. "Aria Mona was bullied mercilessly by Alison and none of you did nothing to stop it and even by your own admission at times the four of you would join in."

"Mona, just wanted to be accepted and have friends," Mike added, "I'm not excusing what she did, but the five of you weren't exactly innocent either."

Ella continued, " Honey I know you think that we're picking on Ezra and giving Mona a free pass, but you have to understand that Mona and Ezra are completely different situations. Mona was bullied for years by Alison and it caused a lot of damage to Mona. For years, she lived with being bullied and humiliated even as she tried to befriend Alison. That along with a severe mental illness that went undiagnosed and untreated was a bad combination. Ezra knew what he was doing, when he met you in that bar he knew who you were, he knew that you were going to be his student, he chose to stalk you and your friends for a book, recording all of you. He stood back and watched as you were by being tormented by Mona and anyone else that had a vendetta against Alison. He did nothing until he got caught."

Aria opened her mouth to defend him, but Ella held up her hand to stop her. "Aria I know what you are going to say, but that doesn't make up for all the times he betrayed our trust and whether you want to admit it or not, it was a betrayal of your trust, as well as Spencer's, Hanna's, Emily's and to some degree Jenna's, Mona's and Alison's. You know as well as I do that he worked on that manuscript the whole time. I know he claimed that by then he was writing it to help you, but deep down you know that isn't true. He could have saved you so much hurt, but he stood back and watched for over a year,

Aria tried to justify what Ezra had done just as she had done so many times before, reminding them that he had almost died when he helped them. But her parents were through listening to excuses for the grown man who had stalked a group of girl even starting a relationship with one of them to gather information for his book.

"You broke up with Jake, a great guy for someone who lied to you for months. I know I screwed up, that you see me as a hypocrite, but Meredith was not sixteen, she was a grad student, she knew who I was when she got involved with me, I never lied to her. and I never stalked or recorded her without her knowledge. Ezra did nothing, but lie to you. He never told you anything about himself. You gave up the chance to be with great guys, for him. Aria he was filming you and your friends, minors, without your knowledge or consent. He was an adult doing these things, not a mentally ill teenage girl. and he did them for a book about Alison, whom he dated while he was working on his PhD at Hollis. He didn't even tell you he knew Alison. He used you. You'll have to try to understand where your mother and I are coming from. We are trying and that is the best we can do,"

Her family had never been so blunt with her since they found out about Ezra's deception, at first Aria had suspected Mona, but she seemed content. Her and Hanna were close again, she and Mike had gotten back together and the way she felt about Aria's brother was written all over her face. But, Aria had to try to defend Ezra, even if it meant throwing Moan under the bus. "But, Mona did so many unforgivable things, her problems were no excuse."

"Aria," Mike said in a quiet voice, "does that mean you've never forgiven me for the things I did before I got help?"

She hadn't thought how Mike would take her words in her fervor to champion Ezra, "Oh my god Mike, how can you even think that, I know you weren't well at the time."

"Neither was Mona" that hit Aria like a ton of bricks

"But, Mona hurt people Mike, she hurt me, she hurt Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Alison. You never hurt anyone."

"Aria, I did hurt people, I invaded their homes the one place they should feel completely safe, I took that from them, I hurt my family, humiliated my parents and I know how afraid Dad was that I would kill myself like Uncle Scott and I did think about it Aria. And Aria the five of you hurt people too, did you ever know that Mona and Lucas both considered killing themselves because of the way they were bullied by Alison and because of Alison?"

Aria didn't know what to say she had felt guilty for years because of Alison's prank that cost Jenna her sight, she felt guilty because Alison had bullied Toby, Jenna's victim, into taking the blame for what she had done. And what made what happened to Toby worse, Alison and Jenna had planned to set Toby up.

Jenna had told Alison that Toby had been molesting her. Toby had been kind of weird so Alison believed her. Jenna had messed up the timing, she was going to lure Toby to the garage so he would be in there when it went up in flames and it would look like he did it. Jenna had been a casualty of her own scheme.

It wasn't until Allison had gotten a hold of the copies of videos made by Ian and Garrett that Alison found out that Toby, the guy she had helped set up had been the real victim of sexual abuse and that Jenna had been the abuser. After the accident, Jenna was angry over the loss of her vision and partially blamed Toby for her loss she was also angry for not reciprocating her feelings for him. She led her therapist and their parents to believe that Toby had been molesting her and that he had started the fire because she stood up to him.

She also blamed Alison and the girls, she tried to blackmail Alison with the knowledge that she knew Ali started the fire until Alison turned the tables playing the clip of her forcing Toby to do things. From then on, she was playing defense and plotted revenge as she still seen herself as the innocent victim of the fire Alison set that night.

That night Alison had planned to set Toby up for something he was innocent of and they had covered for Alison and in a sense Janna as well. Aria had felt guilt over Toby and Jenna before she found out the truth about Jenna's involvement.

But for some reason, Aria had never felt any real guilt for the Mona's and Lucas' that had suffered at Alison's hands while they stood back and watched even laughing because they were too afraid that Ali's would do the same to them. They never said anything when Alison would bully one of them, Hanna had probably got it the worst because of her weight. Aria remembered how awful Ali could be and they had basically cheered her on and protected her.

Once Alison was arrested for Mona's murder she started to change, the onetime mean girl became compassionate, caring. She spent the last years trying to make amends by working with youth groups.

Tears filled Aria's eyes as what her brother said really sunk in, "I never knew Mike, I guess we forgot what it was like being an outcast before Alison became our friend. Before Alison chose me to be her friend nobody would talk to me, everyone thought I was weird. I sat by myself at lunch and was always alone, I didn't fit in any of the clicks and I lived in fear of Alison or one of her crew noticing me. The summer before sixth grade Mom and Dad made me work a charity yard sell thing for a week, well actually all of us, except Spencer, were volunteered by our parents, Spencer volunteered on her own." Ella, Byron and Mike all chucked at that remembering what an overachiever Spencer had always been.

"After that Alison just dumped her old friends, they were like Ali beautiful, popular and she dumped them for four losers and it was like overnight the way we were treated changed. Honestly, I don't think we forgot, I think we were afraid of becoming outcasts again. I know I was."

Mike had never known that about his sister, until his bipolar disorder made its appearance he had been a typical Rosewood guy, he was good looking, athletic, relatively bright, Aria however was completely different from most of the Rosewood girls, even after becoming one of Alison's group she hadn't been like the other girls, she dressed odd and marched to the beat of her own drummer until she started dating Ezra.

After that she started trying that to prove that she was mature enough to be with him and started acting a little more Rosewood. It was also when she quit thinking about others especially her friends and family to put him first. She had hurt more people protecting and justifying his actions than she ever had for Alison.

That had been a rough day for the family a lot had been discussed openly and honestly. While she wished, she could change how her family felt about Ezra she began to understand. Also, Aria gained compassion for Mona and over time forgave her and had also asked for forgiveness. Aria accepted her as part of her brother's life and grew to care for Mona. Over the last few months Mona, Hanna and Aria went out together and they would have a blast.

🌹 End of Flashback 🌹

"Okay Aria why didn't you accept Fitz's proposal, I thought you loved the guy?" Mike asked Aria, she had told him about it when he picked her up and drove her to get her stuff, but she had started crying and blubbering so much he couldn't understand much, he had told Mona who was usually great at solving a puzzle, but she couldn't figure out what he missed so was just as confused as him. "To be honest I didn't understand much of anything except Ezra proposed to you, you were going to say yes, but didn't think you could marry him because you had to buy tampons for Jason's girlfriend." He scratched the back of his head trying to figure out if that was everything.

Aria put her head in her hands and groaned, Mike's version made almost as much sense as hers, sitting up she looked at Mike and Mona looking at her with concern. "So, you remember Ezra and I was invited for a small gathering tonight to celebrate Wren and Spencer's first anniversary," Mike and Mona nodded.

"Ezra decided that tonight was the perfect time to propose, tonight was supposed to be about Spencer and Wren and he made it about us. There he was on his knee with a humongous ring and I realized that I didn't know if I want to marry Ezra. A few months ago, I would have said yes in a heartbeat and not even cared that we were taking over Spencer's anniversary party." Mike and Mona exchanging a look a little surprised that Aria noticed how selfish she and Ezra were as a couple.

"I feel guilty, I don't know if I could ever marry him. Anyway, here we are in front of our friends so I thought I would say yes that way he wouldn't be in an embarrassing situation, when we talked that way later we could say that we came to a mutual decision and called of the wedding." Aria didn't even realize she had already decided she couldn't marry Ezra.

"That was a good plan Aria that no one feels uncomfortable and the celebration would continue" Mona agreed, but since that was obviously wasn't what happened she asked, " so why didn't you just say yes?"

"I meant to, but when I opened my mouth something entirely different came out." Aria's cheeks were burning, " I told him I forgot to buy tampons." Mike couldn't help the sniggering laugh that escaped as he pictured Fitz's face, ignoring Mike she continued, "I just kept going on and on about needing them until I could get out the door."

Mona patted Aria on her shoulder sympathizing with the other girl. How embarrassed Aria must have been, but Mona barely stifling a giggle that threatened to escape as she was pictured the looks on everybody's face especially Hanna's.

"Ok so what does Jason's girlfriend have to do with all this?" Mona asked in confusion.

Once again Aria put her head in her hands ashamed of what she was about to admit to her brother and future sister-in-law. "Nothing and everything. Shortly after Jason got back, something happened between us." She didn't know how to continue this especially in front of Mike.

"You slept with Jason!" Mike exclaimed loudly

"I didn't say that." She answered defensively

"But you're not denying it either." Mona pointed out.

"I made such a mess of things." She was starting to cry again, "I think I'm in love with Jason, but he hates me."

Mike awkwardly patted her on the back, "There, there. I'm sure he doesn't hate you." Mona caught her fiancées eyes "there, there" she mouthed to him rolling her eyes at his feeble attempt to comfort his sister, he just shrugged and shook his head,

Mona cleared her throat, "Mike why don't you go make us a pot of herbal tea." feeling relieved he almost ran to do Mona's bidding.

"Aria why would Jason hate you, the sex wasn't bad was it?" Now Aria cried harder

"No, it was amazing, I mean I never knew it could be like that." Aria tells her between hitched breaths and sniffles, Mona reached over gabbing a napkin wiping away the snot and tears from Aria's face encouraging her to continue.

"So...?"

"He gave me an ultimatum, either choose him or let him go, I couldn't choose. I didn't want to hurt Ezra or Jason. He said that he knew I wasn't woman enough, he was already seeing someone else." She was crying again, Mona put her arms around Aria her wailing muffled by Mona's shoulder.

Mike was walking back into the breakfast nook where they were sitting he passed the hot mugs of tea out and a put a package of double stuffed Oreos out for good measure. He knew his sister was hurting, but he couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he watched Mona comfort Aria and Aria accepting the comfort. Mona seen him and gave him a tiny smile.

Mike had known that his sister and fiancé had worked through issues over the last year and had gotten closer, but it wasn't until this moment that Mike realized that Aria had accepted Mona as part of their family. Aria wasn't the type to accept comfort from just anyone. Aria finally sat up wiping her eyes with her sleeve when she noticed her brother coming back.

" So, Aria what are you going to do now?"

" I need to go away to think I can't marry Ezra if I'm not sure I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"What about Jason " Mike asked, he didn't think Ezra was right for his sister, but somehow, he thought Jason was exactly who she needed

"Like I said he hates me, he's already dating Cathy and he's can't keep his hands off her." Mike was confused he had seen Jason with a tall blonde around Rosewood a few times and from what he had seen Jason barely touched her, usually seemed busy trying to avoid her hands and lips. Mona had been with Mike on a few occasions and they had joked about Jason's pet octopus, as he would no sooner get out of one clutch and she would be grabbing at him again.

"Aria if you just hooked up once why is Jason giving an ultimatum." Mona asked both she and Mike having a pretty good idea that Cathy was bait to make Aria jealous, but that and the ultimatum seemed extreme for a onetime thing especially since he had known she was with Ezra.

Aria was tracing an imaginary pattern on the wood table as she stuffed an Oreo in her mouth trying to give herself a minute to think, there was really no good way to say it without looking bad. " Well I guess it started about 2 weeks after he got home."

"Started? So, this wasn't a onetime thing?" Mike asked

"No, but a couple weeks ago, do you remember Mom invited Jason to Sunday brunch?" The nodded of course they did, after they left the looks going on between them were the main topic of conversation for Ella and Mona when they were supposed to be discussing wedding plans.

" Yeah...?" Mike's answer was more a question.

"We umm well met up after we left, you know" she could feel herself blushing "anyway um afterwards you know he told me I needed to make a choice" God this was so humiliating sitting her discussing her sex life with her brother over tea and cookies and he looked just as uncomfortable as she was " Anyway I couldn't choose and honestly I still can't."

"If you close your eyes and picture your future who do you see?"

"I really don't know, right now I don't think I see either of them I'm just so confused. I need to think things through you know, I feel like I don't even know who I am anymore"

" You could stay with us in Philly." Mona offered

Aria smiled thanking her, "If I didn't think I'd run into Ezra I would, but his family and friends are there and he is in Philadelphia all the time and I am afraid I'd run back to him out of guilt and habit even if it wasn't what I wanted. I need to go, more than an hour away. I think I'm just going to get in my car and drive until I want to stop. I'll go by and see Mom and Dad before I head out."

Mike and Mona walked Aria to her car, "Mona thanks for listening and not judging my stupidity." Aria and Mona hugged each other. "Thanks for being a good friend and an even better future sister." Mona and Aria were both crying over the last few months they had both began to look forward to their biweekly lunch date and shopping trip with Hanna. "Don't let Hanna buy those ugly shoes she seen last week."

Mona started laughing despite her tears. Hanna usually had flawless taste, but last week she had fallen in love with a god-awful pair of shoes. It had taken Mona and Aria almost an hour to convince her not to buy them especially at the price tag on them, but since then she said she would get them when they meet up next week. "I promise I will do my best to keep her from buying those monstrosities."

Aria hugged Mike tightly "In case I never told you enough, I love you," she told him tears pouring "Oh and I am happy for you and Mona, you are great together,"

Mike hugged his sister fighting back his own tears "Thanks Aria, I love you too," he pulled back and to very similar pair of hazel eyes met each other, "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thanks Mike." She got into her car looking at the couple with an arm wrapped around each other and smiled. She rolled down her window after she started her car "Love you guys!" She called out as she drove away.

"So, I didn't realize how close you and my sister have gotten lately."

"Yeah," she grinned jokingly and she winked at him, "I just used my Vanderwaal charm and she couldn't resist!"

"Of course." He grinned. Mona laid her head on his chest sighing and Mike hugged her close kissing the top of her head as they watched Aria drive away both knowing it could be a long time before she came back to Pennsylvania.

Aria drove to her parents' home and explained everything to them. She wished that they would have at least been a little more shocked by her indiscretion with Jason, but they weren't. They had suspected something was going on and if it wasn't already then, they knew it was only a matter of time.

They tried to talk her into staying until morning, but Aria was ready to leave. She stopped at the You Are Leaving Rosewood sign and pulled a camera from the tote bag and took a picture. She felt sad, broken hearted even, but she also felt a sense of excitement as she got in her car and drove away without once looking back not even through her rear-view mirror. And just like that a new chapter of her life began.

Notes: I know, I know this chapter is confusing and as always, I made Mona, Hanna and Aria a trio, I do the same with Spencer, Ali and Aria I feel bad because I have no way to connect her with Emily like that. It would help if I shipped Emison, but I don't so it makes it hard, but in my mind, she loves Em as much as she does the other girls. Anyway, this is yet another chapter I like but don't like. So, what do you think? Please leave feedback good or bad.

Thanks for reading,

GrimLi


	7. Chapter 7

🌹Chapter 7 ~ Cake & Coffee🌹 (Revised some)

Everyone except Ali had left by the time Jason got back from Philadelphia after dropping Cathy off. She would have invited him in, but he had brought Cece with him. Cathy was starting to get the feeling that maybe she was more into Jason that be was her. He gave her a quick hug good bye and said he'd see her around and then ran to his car and Cathy wondered if she would hear from him again.

Cathy was a nice girl and not as slutty as she had given the appearance of being; she had just liked Jason for a long time and she had always loved PDA she thought it was romantic. In his quest to make Aria jealous he knew he had been running hot and cold with the other girl and honestly, he had no idea why she was still interested. It wasn't that he didn't find her attractive, she was a beautiful girl and she was sweet even.

But between her fondness for overly enthusiastic displays of affection, public and private and her obsession with Taylor Swift and Beyoncé that verged on stalkerish, she could be extremely tiresome. Not to mention they had absolutely nothing in common except for a deep concern for his family jewels.

By the time, he got back to his car Cece was demanding to know what had went on with Aria. By the time, he dropped Cece off she informed him that he was an idiot for not handling things better. "Aria loves you, you know, that was the whole point of her even coming to see me. She never once came for Spencer and Alison, she came for you."

Jason had never thought of that before. He walked Cece into the building and hugged her goodbye, she may have teased him about it and would for years to come but his older sister had been there for him tonight when he needed her, "Thanks for everything Charlie. " After getting rid of Cathy and dropping Cece off he headed back to Spencer and Wren's place.

Wren had realized that there was more going on beside Aria's odd behavior to Ezra's proposal. Wren thought it was a shame that Ezra was not with someone more like Alison. Aria and Ezra had this dramatic history, but something about them had been off since Wren got to know them as a couple.

Aria was not the same girl he had met. Someone like Jason would have been better for Aria and Alison would have complimented Ezra more. From everything she heard about Ezra's mother Alison would have dealt with her while Aria seemed afraid of her. Alison wouldn't have been as easy for Ezra to control as Aria either. Wren didn't think Ezra did it on a conscious level, but it was almost as if he still seen her as a sixteen-year-old girl instead of an adult.

Wren genuinely liked Aria and Ezra, they were wonderful people, but they didn't really bring out the best in each other, as bad as it was he was almost happy Aria hadn't excepted and in years to come they would all have a good laugh over her response, even now Wren was fighting back a chuckle knowing Spencer would be pissed if she knew.

Right now, his brother-in-law and the girl who may as well be his sister-in-law, were sitting at his kitchen table. Both of Jason's sisters were anxious to hear about the mess he had got himself. Jason still looked frazzled from the ordeal even though earlier in the afternoon and evening he had been more than cooperative.

Spencer just finished making a pot of coffee that was so strong that only someone like Wren would truly appreciate it, when Elliot Rollins strolled into the kitchen. He leaned down and kissed his wife soundly causing her to giggle and Jason to groan, "Do we really have to be a witness to that." Wren and Elliot both laughed. Elliot pulled Alison up from the chair sat down in it before pulling her down to sit on his lap.

Ali reached over and smacked her brothers across the back of his head, "Like you have room to talk loser." reverting to childish name calling, but now instead of the cruel edge her words once held they was only teasing and love for her brother.

"Really Jason after what we witnessed you can say nothing about Ali being manhandled a bit. " Spencer joined in on teasing her now blushing brother. She had not been paying attention so when her own husband swept her into his arms she gave a little yelp of surprise as his lips covered hers giving her a very satisfactory kiss as Alison devolved in giggles, Jason just frowned. The other Brit just clapped Wren on the back in encouragement.

"I guess that means it is okay if I manhandle you a bit." he said before kissing her "After all we were all privy to Cathy and Jason's floor show all afternoon.

Jason closed his eyes in mortification, would the humiliation of the day never end? Alison and Spencer both laughed as Alison said "And you weren't even witness to the surprise showing Spencer, Cece and I got to witness in your driveway. That was even a better show, wasn't it Jason?"

He said nothing, just gave his sisters a dirty look and took a drink of Spencer's awful coffee that she had place in front of him, trying not to gag on it.

Elliot, who had been at the hospital all evening because of an attempted suicide of a fifteen-year-old girl, took a huge drink of the stuff and sighed happily, "Good stuff Spence, at least someone in this family knows how to make a decent coffee."

Spencer smiled at the compliment since that was something that rarely happened. When Elliot called as he was leaving the hospital Alison had told him to come to Spencer and Wren's saying she and Spencer had some things to discuss with Jason. Sometimes it still surprised Spencer, that Elliot, a distinguished psychiatrist had met and fallen in love with her best friend/cousin/step-sister.

Wren liked teasing Spencer about her family tree saying it was only a matter of time before they found out that she was really her own grandmother. Not only was Jason Spencer's father's son, Spencer was the daughter Mary Drake, Ali and Jason's mother, Jessica's, identical twin that no one even realized she had. Mary had been posing as Jessica when Peter Hastings got her pregnant because she wanted revenge on her sister because she claimed it was Jessica that committed the crime that got her locked up in Radley.

Then there was Charlotte who had been born male and named Charles, Jessica had faked Charles death so Charlotte could be born with a gender reassessment. Charlotte had been locked up in Radley as a child, when Ken, ashamed of the son that acted like a girl, thought Charles tried to drown Alison.

No one knew of Charlotte's family connection until she tried to blow up Alison, Jason their dad Ken as well as her dolls Spencer, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Mona. Jason had dated her not knowing she was his sister/brother. He also almost dated Melissa, his other sister since no one ever told them that Peter was Jason's dad

It was like a soap opera, but it was the family he had married into and really, he wasn't much better he had dated Melissa and fallen for Spencer, gotten back with Melissa for a while then ended up marrying Spencer. A few months after he and Melissa broke up he had seen Spencer at a bar in London, she was with a fellow Brit she had met in college and dated after she and Toby broke up, and had brought her to England to meet his family.

Spencer and Wren had exchanged contact information and within a couple months he was in Rosewood and last year they had married, everyone except Melissa, who was being facetious, had showed up. Even Jason had attended, flying in from Africa even though he could only stay for a few days.

Even Spencer's ex Toby had come as Emily's date. Spencer had been thrilled because she had missed her and Toby's friendship even though she knew that breaking up hadn't been a mistake for either of them. Since the wedding, Toby was once again a part of the group. Occasionally they would be joined by a friend of Wren's which was how Alison met her husband Elliot Rollins.

Elliot had been invited to the engagement party and realized he had met the bride's cousin once before. They met her freshman year at Hollis. He had been a guest lecturer in her Psychology class and because of Charlotte she had questions so after class, she cornered him. Elliot was quiet taken with the beautiful young lady who seemed much more mature than many of the other students her age and had asked her if she wanted to get a cup of coffee, she didn't tell him any actual details, but he knew it was more than idle curiosity prompting her questions.

After about an hour the conversation moved to a slightly more personal level with topics like shared interest in books, movies and music. Alison had looked at the watch and jumped up apologizing to him saying she had to go. He hadn't gotten her number and didn't see her again until the night of the engagement party. They had only been dating for a short time when Elliot decided he couldn't live without her and they had eloped six months ago, to Vegas.

Spencer put what remained of the anniversary cake down and passed out forks and then Alison was clapping "Story time Jason, were all ears. start from the very beginning."

"Ali, you really don't want me to start from the very beginning, do you?"

"Umm, no your right start from the first time you noticed Aria." Spencer amended

Jason sighed, "Yeah that's near enough to the very beginning. Okay Ali and Spencer asked for this just remember. Alison, do you remember the rummage sale Mom and Dad made you volunteer at the summer you met the girls?" Alison nodded waving for him to move on, not sure why he was bringing this up.

"Mom and Dad made me pick you up remember." once again she nodded "I seen this girl that blew me away walking out a little behind you, she had long dark hair and was wearing black lederhosen and combat boots." Alison's and Spencer's eyes widened in shock, that was the first time they had ever actually talked to Aria Montgomery. Their brother had liked her for that long?

"You can still remember what she was wearing that day?" Alison looked at Elliot, "Do you remember what I was wearing the first time you seen me" Elliot's eyes widened a little he was tired and his brain felt like mush.

"Ali," Spencer said, "to be fair a girl walking around Rosewood n lederhosen and combat boots, is pretty memorable especially when it's not even Oktoberfest."

"Oh, well yeah, I guess you're right." As soon Jason mentioned the lederhosen she had remembered Aria's getup that day it was ridiculous, but somehow, she had pulled it off and looked cute. "Continue Jason."

"Anyway, I seen her and then when you started talking to her I was hoping she was just a really short high school girl."

"She was a really short high school girl Jason." Spencer pointed out.

"Yes, but at the time she wasn't and it was very disappointing and disturbing to know that I was all twisted over an eleven-year-old girl, I was sixteen. Anyway, I worked on ignoring her and even though she wasn't the reason I started messing with drugs and drinking it did help most of the time. Going away to College was a relief because by then all of you were starting to grow up and I wasn't the only one that noticed." Alison and Spencer both knew who he was talking about Ian and Garrett, " I still hate that I was too wasted to keep those guys from filming you." He said the guilt he felt evident in the green depths of his eyes. Alison and Spencer both hated that he carried that guilt from the summer Alison ran away.

"Jason you're here for us now and that is just as important." Spencer told him, he nodded, but he would always carry that guilt not only had two of his sisters been victimized as well as the girl he loved as had Emily and Hanna.

"Umm anyway, you know who I started dating and by then I was using some heavy drugs, I still remember so little from that summer, Aria's hair is one of the only things I remember clearly."

Alison snorted, "Of course it's Aria's hair he remembers."

"Well she did dye it pink and it was before anyone else really started doing it in Rosewood. I still don't think I've seen anyone do it in Rosewood?" Spencer pointed out.

"Anyway, you know what happened when I came back to Rosewood."

Spencer looked down ashamed for her part in that mess and looking back it was stupid that she encouraged Aria and Ezra's relationship he was already twenty- seven and Aria was only sixteen, but then she hadn't felt like she had room to talk considering the way she had fallen for Wren who was the same age as Ezra and engaged to her sister. But at least that has ended quickly until she was an adult so she should have known better when she sent Ezra to Jason's to get her.

"When I saw her at your wedding she looked happy enough so I didn't do anything." At the mention of their wedding Spencer and Wren looked at each other and smiled. Even though Melissa in her anger had tried to cause confusion it had still been a beautiful wedding,

Spencer and Wren had both wanted a small intimate gathering with only a small wedding party and they decided to use family, except for Elliot, who was dating Alison so they decided that he was close enough. Wren asked Jason to be best man. Spencer wanted to ask Alison and Cece, but she was only allowed a three-hour pass for the day of the wedding. Cece was just happy to get to see her cousin's marriage.

Veronica thought it would be a nice gesture to ask Melissa, Spencer asked and she had agreed. Melissa had showed up for the fitting and even the bridal shower that the girls threw for the bride. Spencer even allowed Hanna and Aria to invite Mona. Both assured her that Mona had the best taste in gifts now that she was no longer A.

Everything seemed to be going great until the night of the rehearsal. Melissa hadn't shown up and sent word that she would be unable to make tonight's festivities. Wren and Spencer realized that Melissa had no intentions of coming at all. Spencer called Aria and she agreed to fill in. Not only were they team Sparia, she was the one closet to Melissa's dress size and would be able to alter the dress easily. Alison wanted to walk with Elliot, and Aria acted as maid of honor and was paired with Jason.

Jason and Alison both rolled their eyes as Spencer and Wren made googly eyes at each other. Jason cleared his throat loudly getting the other couples attention. "Anyway, she seemed happy, so I thought she was happy with him. But when I got home and you threw the welcome home party for me. I could tell she wasn't happy. I think the only reason I was fooled before was because she was happy, for you Spence. I decided to try take her from him. It took two weeks." he wasn't bragging he was just very matter of fact.

"One morning I met her as she was going to school, and we had breakfast together. She never made it to class. So, that Alison is how this whole mess started. It was going great, I thought she loved me and I wanted her to choose, I gave her an ultimatum and when she wouldn't choose I became angry and told her a bullshit lie and pretended I was dating someone else too. I happened to remember Cathy and decided I would make Aria jealous. I think that is everything."

"So, when we were helping Ezra plan the surprise engagement, Aria was having an affair with you?" Spencer asked even though she already knew the answer. "What about a weekend where we went shopping?"

"Oh, yeah she was a little hurt none of you asked her, then she remembered it was one of the weekends Fitz went to hang out with his friends in Philly." He said without going into a lot of detail, but it was clear that he and Aria had really enjoyed that weekend if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"So, the weekend they were helping Ezra pick out the engagement ring, you were shagging Aria." Elliot asked and Jason nodded.

"And all the obnoxious antics with Cathy was your attempts to make Aria jealous?" Spencer asked, once again Jason nodded, but this time had the decency to blush. Jason had never actually resorted to making someone jealous before, he told them in his own defense. And he had thought it was a good plan when he came up with it.

"I have a suggestion Jason," Alison said seriously. "Next time you decide to make someone jealous, just don't. Aria wasn't jealous she was uncomfortable like the rest of us and probably hurt."

"God what am I going to do? Hopefully she will talk to me tomorrow or some..."

"Jason!" Alison interrupted him, "You won't be able to see her tomorrow, she's Leaving Rosewood tonight. In fact, she's probably already gone."

Note: I liked the first version of this chapter better, accidently erased it before saving it. I somehow pull that stunt all too often. Anyway, I know everyone hates Elliot, but sadly he was like the only person Alison was linked with romantically that I thought she had chemistry with so in this fic he is completely OOC and I don't care, I liked them before the writers screwed me over yet again on a pairing. Anyway, let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading,

GrimLi


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8 (Revised some)

Aria Montgomery was going back to Rosewood after running away a little over two years earlier. It has been two years and five months since the she made a decision that set in motion a chain of events that caused her to run from her confusion, from the man she had thought was her soulmate and from the other man that made her feel truly understood and totally alive. The night Ezra proposed, she had run out on him, the assembled friends who witnessed the doomed proposal, and she ran away from Jason. She had run away from Rosewood and never looked back, until now.

She had never dreamed it would happen, she had thought she loved Ezra for so long, but when Jason came back she could no longer deny the feelings she had always had for him. When Ezra's proposed to her she couldn't say yes to him and say goodbye to Jason, but she couldn't say no to Ezra either, they had too much history, had fought so hard to be together and he had given up so much for her and like a coward she had ran until she received a call form Mike reminding her of his college graduation and his wedding and with that call she knew it was time to stop running.

She didn't know what she was going back to, her friends may not want anything to do with her. She didn't know if Ezra and Jason hated her she didn't even know if they were still in Rosewood, married, or had a child by now. She knew nothing about their lives, but she assumed that neither of them, especially Jason who was already dating someone before she left, had waited for her to get her head together. When she spoke to her family she never asked about either of them and they never brought them up

She told herself, her family and four best friends she just needed time to think, but she knew she was just running away. At the time, she didn't know if or when she would ever come back to Rosewood or to either man if either of them would even want her if she came back for him.

If she would have been honest with herself she would have admitted that Jason was the one she would come back for, but she didn't believe he would want her. The ass he had made of himself over Cathy once he started dating her answered that question even if he did have a momentary lapse in the driveway before she left. She would never want him to look as foolish as with her as he had with Cathy, but it would have been nice to think he had loved her enough to do so.

Over the last two years she traveled from town to town working different jobs to support herself, in Chicago she worked as a cocktail waitress. In Madison, she had worked at a thrift shop, in Denver she was as a receptionist in a hotel, in Flagstaff she was a waitress in a truck stop.

With each new city came a new job, her favorite job was in Saint Louis where she worked at the art museum. She had even managed to have a couple affairs that had ended amicably when she felt she was ready to move on to another place. At first, she moved around a lot to avoid being found again, Ezra had hired a detective to find her a few days after she ran off and a little less than five month later he had found her in the first place she stopped after running from the confusion and mess she had made of her life.

Her first stop was Chicago, the city was exciting, she had found a cheap apartment, by Chicago standards, in a not so great neighborhood and found a job in and upscale cocktail lounge, waitressing. At times, it could be difficult especially dealing with clientele when they had too much to drink, but the tips were good and she didn't have to dip into her emergency cash.

She hadn't lived there long when Ezra had showed up at her job demanding to know why she had left him and again asking her to marry him. Her employer had fired her on the spot not appreciating the scene that Ezra made and holding her personally responsible even though she had tried to make him leave. With little choice, she took him back to her apartment and much to her shame in a moment of weakness she had slept with him.

He went to sleep thinking their issues were resolved, but she knew he couldn't be further from the truth. When she closed her eyes to sleep, it wasn't Ezra's face she dreamed of it was Jason's; even wrapped in Ezra's arms. She carefully climbed out of the bed and quickly packed her belongings which didn't take long because other than a few pieces of warmer clothing she had bought to add to her wardrobe she didn't have much more than she had left only furnishings in the apartment where a chair, television, her bed and a coffee pot all bought cheap from a second-hand shop and a Monet print she had found to add a little color to the tiny drab apartment.

She wrote Ezra a letter explaining why she left in the first place telling him that she needed to find herself. She told him not to wait for her and not to look for her. She grabbed the print off the wall, left her keys in the landlord's mailbox, grateful that she had a month to month lease, utilities were included so she didn't have to worry about having anything shut off.

She was only a week into her current month so that would give Charles some time to fill the vacancy. He had always been a great landlord, he had known she was running from someone or something. Later in the morning she would call give him some semblance of an explanation for her abrupt departure.

After Chicago, she traveled further north and stopped in Madison, she found a place not much different than she had in Chicago, month to month lease, utilities included, this one furnished in a not so great neighborhood, and a job working in a thrift shop and she enjoyed working there.

Many of the items that came in to the shop would inspire her and she would arrange them and photograph the arrangements, the owner had used many of them for advertisement and this gave Aria a little extras cash. She stayed in Madison for three months.

While working at the thrift shop she acquired more than she had in Chicago, adding several new pieces of jewelry, accessories, shoes and clothing items to her small wardrobe. She even added a couple vintage suitcases to her luggage even though she didn't need them. Beside adding to her wardrobe, she bought vintage record player that still worked, some albums, her favorite was a copy of unknown pleasures by the Joy Division, as well a few hard to find books and another print.

After leaving Madison she drove south. She had just been driving aimlessly for a couple days, not having any plans of where she was going next when she seen the Arch in the distance and it seemed to beckon her, for some reason it made her feel free, like she could go anywhere and do anything she dreamed. It made her feel like Aria, before her dad cheated, before Alison disappeared, before Ezra and before A.

She drove until she found her way to it, it was an impressive structure and riding to the top of it had been amazing, her camera had worked overtime that day and she knew Saint Louis City was the next place she'd call home until it was time to leave. She got a job at the art museum and worked part time for a photographer who had a studio on Cherokee Street in an artsy part of the neighborhood.

Aria had felt at home. There she found her cutest apartment for the cheapest rent not far from the studio, signing a six-month lease even though she could be taking a risk. She hoped that after the fiasco in Chicago, Ezra wouldn't do something like that again and luckily, he never did. She spent her first Christmas and New Year's away from her Rosewood in St. Louis. She talked to her parents, Mike and Mona who all said they missed her and wished she could be with them, she didn't ask about Ezra or Jason, and they didn't tell mention them.

She thought about calling her friends lonesome for their voices, but decided against it she had from them occasionally and Spencer and Wren were pregnant, Ali and Elliot were trying, Hanna and Caleb were dating and Emily and Toby had decided to become roommates after the girl he had marries a couple months earlier died in a wreck. If she would have called she had news to share for a change, she had sold photographs to a travel magazine and a little juicer news she was dating a tattoo artist named Baz.

She had met him when he gave Aria her first tattoo. The girls would have probably been shocked by news. She could imagine Spencer catching the words. "first tattoo". Baz had given her two more and since they were dating he didn't even charge her for the and had given her a couple piercing as well nothing drastic just an industrial, tragus, daith and orbital in each ear.

She knew the girls would have wanted to see a picture of Baz and they would have been shocked, but not for the reason Aria thought they would have been, he was tall, muscular, with light brown hair and gray-green eyes, his muscular arms were sleeved with ink, both ears pierced and gauged, but what would have shocked the girls was how much he looked like Jason, he could have easily passed for his brother the resemblance was so strong. Aria didn't call and they never seen his picture and Aria never realized why she had been so attracted to him from the second she laid eyes on him.

When she packed to leave this time, she had collected an assortment of interesting pieces to add to her wardrobe, one of her favorite pieces she added was a heavy sterling ring that she wore on her forefinger that looked like the head of a snake ready to strike with emerald eyes, and this time she added a sewing machine as well as a couple more records, a couple early edition books by Ray Bradbury Fahrenheit 451 and the Halloween Tree as well as a copy the Glass Menagerie by Tennessee Williams set in 1944 Saint Louis.

When Aria left Saint Louis she had a heavier heart she had made a few friends, loved her job and apartment, also she had become more attached to Baz then she thought she would. If it hadn't been for Jason still in her heart and mind Aria would have fallen for Baz completely. After Saint Louis, she no longer stayed in any place as long, not wanting to get attached again.

After Saint Louis, she went to Denver, then next was Seattle, followed by Las Vegas where she worked as a photographer for both a wedding chapel and a casino, then her next stop was Flagstaff along the way she collected more unique pieces for her wardrobe, art, books, records and items for a home that caught her eye that were small and easy to move when she was ready to pack up and leave.

She had sold more of her photography; some were landscapes and some were artistic concepts. She had even forayed into doing some shots for local models when she was in Seattle that she had met which led to doing a couple shoots for a catalog for a local alternative clothing designer. Aria was having the time of her life, but she missed her family, friends. Jason, Ezra and now Baz.

She was living in Death Valley when Mike called. She had been in there for only a couple months and was dating someone new. It was hadn't been going on long, she had met Daniel a few weeks prior. He was retired a Marine and was 31 years her senior, but a total hottie or as some would call him a silver fox with green eyes, a body that most guys wished they had and women drooled over. He was muscular and sported several military type tats and was sexier than hell, he looked and seemed much younger than his age.

Aria had talked to the girls only a few times since she had been gone, but Aria talked to Mona almost every other week. Over the last couple months, the main topic was Mike and Mona's wedding as the date grew closer. Since leaving Saint Louis last year a lot has happened in her friends lives. Spencer had her baby, a beautiful little girl named Althea with dark brown hair and eyes like both parents and Spencer's dimples chin and Wrens eyes. Hanna was still trying to get her label going. Emily and Toby were still living together, but she had recently started back to school and was going for sports medicine.

In a sad turn of events Elliot had been hit and killed by a drunken motorist shortly after that first New Year's Aria had been gone. Aria didn't find out until she had called Alison three months later when she had her on her mind one day and realized that it was Alison and Elliot's first anniversary.

Alison been having a rough day and out of the blue Aria calls wishing her a happy anniversary and she realized they had all forgot to call Aria and tell her. Aria stayed on the phone with Alison for over three hours that day as her friend cried telling Aria she didn't think she could make it. For a little while Aria called more often and so did her friends, but eventually life as it has a way of doing became busy and the calls once again became few and far between.

The only one of the girls that knew much about Aria's life was Hanna since she and Mona were still best friends. She and Mona loved to gossip and Aria was a subject that came up from time to time. She knew about Aria's budding photography career and she also knew about Baz and Daniel and also knew that both men bore a striking resemblance to Jason. Daniel had surprised the two of them, not because he looked like Jason. Aria had a definite type, Jason DiLaurentis.

What surprised them was that Aria would be with someone so much older, but when Hanna seen his picture she could understand because he was freaking gorgeous and the silver hair, did nothing to detract from his sex appeal and he fit Aria's type, Jason. Hanna dubbed Daniel the Silver Fox.

Mona had also told Hanna that Aria was on her way home and Hanna told the girls immediately know one person in the group of friends needed the heads up. There were some things that had happened recently concerning one of Aria's ex's that Hanna hoped didn't cause hurt feelings.

Notes: What so I'm putting up another chapter of this still hoping for feedback that I never get, don't have any clue if readers hate it or find it tolerable enough to not complain too much 😏 oh well it is what it is, at least to the pitifully few number of Jaria stories out there I guess. Any way her it is still not sure how I feel about it.

Kisses, 😘😘😘

GrimLi


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9 (revised some)

(listening to All my Friends by LCD Soundsystem watch?v=IRBdav5qFag as I started writing this chapter)

Aria wasn't the only one whose life had changed over the course of the last two years while she was busy finding herself. For instance, Hanna was starting her own label with the help of Lucas. She was so busy trying to get her label off the ground and sputtering she barely had time to relax for long, her bi-weekly lunches with Mona one of the few times when she wasn't eating, drinking and sleeping while she thinking about her label.

She had dreamed that she would be an overnight success and take the fashion world by storm, but reality was different from dreams. Mona helped in any way she could. Mona had many successes in the last couple years with the fashion magazine she worked for, but she and the magazine were still too new to the game to have a major influence.

Hanna had managed to sell some designs to a few trendier Forever 21 type boutiques, but so far, she hadn't had that big break she needed. Recently, a spread that Mona overseen featured several of Hanna's designs and piqued interest in Hanna's designs; one of those interested happened to be the governor of Pennsylvania's daughter who was known as a bit of a fashionista. She was considering using one of Hanna's designs for an upcoming red carpet charity event. She was on the board of the event organizers and it was taking place in New York City and if she went in one of Hanna's designs it could be huge. On a more personal note Hanna had recently started seeing Caleb again.

Wren and Spencer had a daughter. Spencer texted pictures of Althea to Aria occasionally, the gorgeous little girl had dark brown hair and brown eyes and the intelligence that both parents had in common, she had Spencer's stubborn dimpled chin, and high cheekbones and Wren's gentle eyes and sweet smile, she was strong willed like Spencer, but had Wren's gentle sweetness. She was very much a mixture of both parents and was very much a stereotypical daddy's girl whom she had wrapped around her pinky.

Spencer was in her last year of law school at U Penn and pregnant with baby number two she and Wren hoped for a boy, but they were having another daughter. Wren and Spencer were happy other than the normal disagreements that rise up in any marriage happy and didn't let the constant drama that seemed to be a par for the course with the Hastings/Drake/DiLaurentis family affect them.

Melissa had started coming around to the idea of having a brother once they both got passed making out a few times and almost dating him. They held a bit of a grudge against their parents since they could have been easily avoided any incestuous activities had they been told the truth instead of the way things were handled. Spencer and Melissa's relationship also improved especially once Althea was born. Melissa was now married to Marco Fury, a new detective with the Rosewood PD. and worked with Toby.

Emily and Toby had hosted a party New Year's Eve Party. Melissa had been in town for the holidays and Spencer convinced her to go to the party. Toby had invited Marco and since he was new in town Toby introduced to everyone including Melissa. After that night, Spencer had wondered about Melissa's sudden desire to visit Rosewood so frequently, and when she told her family about the relationship her frequent visits made sense.

Since Melissa, Spencer and Jason had made major strides in their relationship Melissa had invited the two of them and Wren to Vegas with her and Marco for the weekend a few months ago, just a couple weeks before Jason left for India. Spencer and Wren rearranged their schedules and Veronica agreed to watch her granddaughter.

While they were there Marco asked Melissa to marry him and she said yes, she shocked everyone by telling him that she didn't want to wait. Peter and Veronica flew out along with Althea. Melissa got married in a little chapel not far off the strip. It was the same one Aria had worked at, they missed her by days she had headed out of Vegas that Wednesday Melissa and Marco were married Saturday.

Melissa moved back to Rosewood almost immediately and recently she found out she pregnant. She was nervous since she had a miscarriage before, but Spencer had a feeling that she and Melissa would be raising their children together.

Emily's life had changed as well. No one had seen this coming especially Emily and Toby. They had been best friends for years, always there for one another. Even when Spencer had caught Toby in the A hoodie, Emily knew there had to be an explanation, her trust in Toby absolute. When Emily's dad died, it was Toby that pulled her out of despair. It had been Emily that helped him through his breakup with Spencer and then the death of Yvonne a girl he had been married to for less than a month when she was killed when she hit a patch of black ice.

After this Emily and Toby became roommates they jokingly made a pact to get married if they hadn't found someone by the time they were fifty. A couple months earlier while they were watching the Carmichael's, laughing at Joe's antics. Out of nowhere they leaned into each other and kissed. She cupped her hand against the side of his face and he slid long work roughen fingers into her long dark tresses.

The kiss slow, gentle, perfect. It was the first kiss every girl imagined, then they realized who they were kissing. They pulled back shocked, but their eyes remained locked. The next thing they knew they were pulling at each other's clothes and she was under Toby, both moaning and gasping as they discovering feelings and emotions they had been fighting and everything they had been hiding from each other over the last year. Within minutes they came together.

Toby had been a little embarrassed about how quickly their first time was over, but Emily told the girls that she had been impressed, "I mean I have never," she blushed because while Emily had more lovers than her best friends including Toby, she was the most shy when it came to talking about these things, "um well, you know," her blush deepens As she stuttered some more until Alison took pity and said the word for her, "uh yeah, I have did that so quickly."

Hanna had questioned how this was going to work since Emily was gay, "Oh I am completely satisfied," Emily blushed before giving the girls a shy. but mischievous smile, then she added "he often completely satisfies me several times a day." Spencer had pretended to faint at Emily's bold statement saying she was shocked.

More serious she added, "I think when you truly love someone it can transcend anything." She told Hanna. Alison readily agreed because that was the way she had felt about Emily, she had never been attracted to females before or since.

"I know we didn't work out, but it had nothing to do with Emily's gender. I was too immature. If it had happened when I was mature enough to fall in love, then I believe we would have made it. But, it didn't, by the time I met Elliot I had matured." Alison's voice broke.

Emily reached over and held her ex-girlfriend's hand tightly. It only seemed like yesterday that Wren had invited the fellow Brit to his and Spencer's engagement party, he had laughingly claimed he needed a chart after Wren explained the relationship between his wife, the girl Dr. Rollins had been smitten by, Jason, Charlotte, Melissa and even Wren himself.

"Sounds like an episode of the East Enders " Elliot joke. None of that along with Charlotte and Alison's own history scared Elliot away. They had dated only a short time before they were married, they had been happy and were trying for a baby when Elliot's car was struck by a drunk driver on his way home from work, he was killed instantly.

Alison had been devastated, but a few months earlier Alison reconnected with an old boyfriend. She wished it was someone else because there were so many uncertainties connected with this guy, since it was none other than Ezra Fitz. She didn't know how her friends would feel or how he felt about Aria.

At first it was just two lonely people going out for coffee and an occasional movie, but over the last couple months every date seemed to be a little more romantic. About a month earlier, Ezra made her dinner at his apartment they were sitting on the couch watching Breakfast at Tiffany's

Ezra was looking at her like he used when she had dated him years ago, before he found out that she had lied and was only fourteen and she felt the stirrings for the cute college guy she had really liked and not been playing games with. Ezra leaned toward Alison slowly so she had plenty of time to stop him if she wanted to. It had felt so good to feel desirable again and to feel desire. The dark months following Elliot's death she had thought she would never feel this again. Things had gotten intense before his publisher called ruining the mood.

Ezra didn't answer it, Alison and he sat there looking at each other as they heard her saying she was in Philly and wanted to meet him the next day about the new book he was working on. Alison nervously said she should leave so he could call her back; he said she didn't have to go, but Alison needed time to think and thought he did as well. Even though they both felt disappointment they knew she was right and Ezra agreed. Taking a deep breath Alison, began as she traced a pattern on the cloth, "I've been seeing someone."

" Oh, my god Ali that's great who is it" Emily had asked enthusiastically.

Alison looked down at the coffee in her cup, before answering as though she were guilty of something "Ezra."

The girls were all quiet not knowing what to say. They wanted to be supportive, but they didn't want Alison hurt again. As far as the other girls were concerned Aria had given up her right to say anything when she had slept with Jason and then ran off almost two years earlier. "Does he still want to be with Aria?" Hanna asked,

"Hanna!" Emily scolded

"What? We're all thinking it, none of us want Ali hurt because Ezra isn't over Aria." She snapped back to Emily.

"She's right Em. " Spencer answered

"Don't think I haven't been asking myself that same question since last night?" Alison told the girls

"What happened last night?" Emily asked and Alison told them everything.

"Sounds like Ezra has moved on," Emily said, "but I would talk to him."

That had been a month earlier Alison and Ezra had been dating since. She wanted to take things slowly, to make sure that he was in fact over Aria and that she was ready to move on after Elliot. But, Alison and Ezra were having a hard time keeping hands and other body parts to themselves. Soon Ali was going to find out if Ezra wanted her or Aria whether she was ready for it or not.

Note: This chapter gave me a headache and I procrastinated putting it up it's so bad, hoping constructive criticism will help fix it. I wanted a chapter to catch the reader up in the other liar's life to date, I know some will be upset over Emily, but I was a Tomily shipper before I liked Emaya, and I never did get on the Emison bandwagon. In the book, Emily is bisexual, it annoyed me when that was changed on the show.

Thanks for reading,

GrimLi


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10 (revised some)

"Aria's coming back." Hanna told the girls as soon as she seen them following day after lunch with Mona. The girls looked at each other a feeling the feeling of excitement overshadowed by a sense of apprehension, there had been changes in Rosewood since She had left over two years earlier and they were not sure how Aria would handle them.

Alison and Spencer exchange a look and Emily shifted uncomfortably in her chair feeling guilty for all the times she meant to call Aria, but got sidetracked.

"When will she be here?" Spencer asked.

It wasn't that they didn't want Aria to come home, they had all missed her since she left and like Emily, Spencer felt guilty remembering the times she had talked to Aria, she would promise to call her soon and meant to, but between her family, law school and work she had been stretched thin timewise. When she would get a free moment, she would use it to catch her breath and forgot to return the promised phone call; before she knew it, weeks would go by and finally Aria would call again. Spencer would only have a few minutes before having to run and then one day she realized it had been several months since she had heard from her friend.

"Mona said she was supposed to have left Death Valley yesterday, she is driving up so it will probably be a couple more days, before she gets here. Mona expects she will stop along the way to take pictures, she's been selling her photographs in recent months. Apparently, she is making quite a name for herself as a freelance photographer." Hanna was happy for the success Aria's was finding, but she was slightly jealous; she wasn't having as much success and she had been working to establish herself longer. Whereas Aria decided on a whim to try to sell some of her work. "She's stopping along the way to visit a friend."

"Oh, well it will be nice to see her again." Alison said feeling uneasy, out of the girls she was the one who had a reason to feel uneasy since she was the one dating Aria's ex who was also her ex. "Do you know if she's dated anyone since she has been gone." The few times Spencer and Alison had talked to Aria they hadn't asked anything about her love life. Jason still asked about her and if she was dating anyone and they could always honestly say they didn't know. He had dated a couple girls, but nothing serious, they knew he was still holding out hope that Aria would come back for him.

Hanna told Alison what she knew about Aria's love life. "I don't think they were really serious relationships, but they both resemble someone we all know." Hanna said as she pulled up two picture: Aria with Baz and Aria with teal highlights and the Silver Fox.

"Is Aria dating versions of Jason?" Emily asked. The resemblance between the three men was uncanny. Jason and Baz could have easily passed for brothers and Daniel aka the Silver Fox could have easily passed for their father, all three were roughly about the same size and build. Baz's hair was slightly darker leaning more toward light brown instead of Jason's Dark blonde all three men had the same jaw, mouth and dimpled chin, and intense eyes, Baz's eyes were greenish-gray, but the Silver Fox had the same green eyes as Jason. If the girls would have ever met the other two men, they would have known that the resemblance between the men extended beyond the physical as well.

"I don't think she knows that, but apparently, she had an instant connection to both of them. Mona said when she started dating each one she said it was like she had known them most of her life." Hanna said with a meaningful look at the other three girls.

Alison and Spencer looked at each other, hoping it meant something. Jason dated Nicole a friend of Emily's that worked with Habitat for Humanity and they seemed to really hit it off, but Jason ended it. For him Nicole was someone to hang out with just wanting a friend, but she was looking for more which was not going to happen. He told Spencer and Alison it was because they would very seldom be in the same place at the same time which wasn't a complete lie, but they knew there was another reason, maybe the same reason Aria dated these two guys.

"I hate that we lost contact." Emily said sadly. It isn't uncommon that when friends moved away especially as far and as often as Aria had over the last couple years, that they lose contact, it is something that just happens when the effort isn't made. The four girls looked away from each other feeling guilty, all knowing that Aria had been the one to make effort to stay in touch.

Aria's friends were truly busy when she called, they would promise to call her back, and the meant it when they said it, but time would get away and they would forget. It wasn't done on purpose, it was just that unlike Aria the other girls had real responsibilities and careers.

They hadn't put their lives on hold and quit following their dreams to settle for years for a half-life because of a guy she had an unhealthy relationship with since high school. They hadn't lost themselves so completely that they were confused and guilt ridden when they reconnected with someone who made them feel alive again they didn't know what to do, but run away from their past and their present, hoping to find where they belonged in the future.

But, had been where Aria was at that time in her life, her identity had been disappearing little by little and had become so wrapped up in what was right for another person that when Jason came back into her life she had been filled with doubt, guilt, confusion even fear as she came to despise the person she had become over the years to be with Ezra. She had to know who she was all on her own, she had forgotten who Aria Marie Montgomery was and she had to find her again, Jason caused her to miss that girl, he had reminded her that she had existed once upon a time, but she had to be alone to find her again.

Spencer and Alison had been busy, but they also felt loyal to Jason. It felt like they were betraying him, Aria had sounded like she was having the time of her life while Jason looked like death warmed over, now they felt like maybe they had misjudged the situation. He had waited for her even though she had told him not to, before finally throwing himself into his work with the charity side of the company he now co-owned with Charlotte. He was gone more than he was home, even now he was in India, but they knew he was still waiting on her. He asked if they had heard from her every time he talked to them that first year after she left, he still did more often than not, when they talked to Aria she never once asked how he was. Neither of them realized that Aria couldn't ask about him for fear that she would run to him instead of figuring out who she was without Ezra or anyone else.

Since Mona told Hanna what was going on in Aria's life she has kept the girls informed of Aria's travel's, the successes she was having with her photography, a passion she had rediscovered over the last couple years. Everyone assumed it was because of her travels and the search for self. No one knew Aria's reawakened passion for photography was because of Jason. He had taken her hiking one of the weekend Ezra was hanging with his college friends. Jason had brought his camera along and Aria had pretty much confiscated it. While she had captured their surroundings and wildlife she spotted there had been many pictures taken of Jason both unaware that he was the subject of the photo as well as acting silly when he seen her taking his picture, a few times she allowed him to use it, she was in every shot he took.

Only few pictures that day had both in the shot and he took those since he had longer arms. After setting a timer they posed for the pictures: the first one she was snuggled against his chest his free arm holding her and they were looking at each other like they didn't have a care in the world, the second one her arms were around his neck and they were laughing. By the third one they had forgotten the pictures, Jason had put the camera down and all the rest were blurry except the last one. They were on the ground wrapped in each other's arms kissing the hell out of each other. Jason had never figured out how the camera had been at the exact perfect angle to capture that moment so clearly, but those three pictures had traveled with Jason everywhere he went. Aria never got to see them as Jason hadn't develop the film until she left. After that day, Aria dug out the cameras she hadn't taken out of their cases since leaving Savanna, including the vintage one Ezra had bought for her years ago

After lunch Spencer and Alison decided they needed to call Jason and tell him Aria was coming home. Both girls are certain she was coming home for Jason whether she knew it or not. After Hanna told them about the only guys Aria had in the last two years and both happened to look like the could be related to Jason, and they didn't even know the extent of the similarities went well beyond looks, had been eye opening. If Jason is still waiting for Aria like they suspected, he was then they were pretty certain that the wait would be over soon. They knew it would be late, but they called anyway as soon as they got to Spencer's. The phone rang a few times and they hear Jason's sleep roughened voice "Lo?"

"She's coming home!"

Note: This chapter gave me a headache and I procrastinated putting it up it's so bad, hoping constructive criticism will help fix it. After reading the reviews left by Heathersun and autumnleaves18 I decided to go ahead and revise this some, Heathersun pointed out the things that I hated about this chapter, but autumnleaves18 pointed out the things that I wanted it to have so I hope this is a little better balance for now. Thank you both for your review.

Thanks for reading,

GrimLi


	11. Chapter 11

CH11 (Revised some)

All it took was to wake him ups completely was three words.

"She's coming home!" Spencer had said and Jason jumped so quickly from his half sleep that he almost fell out of his cot.

"Are you sure?" He asked, he had almost given up hope.

"We're sure, Hanna told us today over lunch that Mona told her, Mike's graduation is this week and then their wedding is a couple weeks later"

"What makes you think she is coming home and not just for a short visit?"

"Because she told Ella and Mona to be on the lookout for an apartment in Rosewood or Philadelphia " Spencer explained.

"What makes you think she isn't coming back for Fitz?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to get his hopes up.

Alison and Spencer looked at each other, they could very well tell him of the two guys she had dated over the last couple years, one looked like hw couls be Jason's brother and the other looked like he could be his dad, but they weren't sure if they should bring up the other men with Jason. "To begin with I'm dating Ezra." Alison blurted out trying to think of something to say.

"What!" Okay so maybe this hadn't been the best time to tell her big brother that she was dating the guy that had been his rival for Aria's affection for several years. She was relieved that Jason didn't know that Ezra was the college guy "Board Shorts" she was secretly dating the summer she disappeared.

"We'll talk about that later" she said and to get him off Ezra and her she blurted "beside we know she isn't coming home for Ezra becausebothguysshe'sdatedlooklikeyou!" Spencer jabbed her in the ribs "Ouch, that hurt!"  
"It was supposed to." Spencer hissed at the same time Jason asked Alison what she had said, and if she had hurt herself.

"I'll handle this" Spencer said shaking her head at Alison in disappointment,

Alison blushed embarrassed at Spencer disappointment and realization that being married to Elliot she had lost her touch. Spencer was a lawyer so she hadn't lost her touch when it came to word games. While Alison was a school teacher, with Elliot she had lost the need to play games. Once upon a time she would have handled Jason without having to even think, now she just blurted whatever came to her head like a guilty child

"Well?" they hear an impatient voice over the crackling line "Alison I'm waiting."

"Let's hang up and act like we got cut off." Alison suggested quietly, Spencer rolled her eyes.

"I heard that Alison." just great Alison thought the line just had to clear up.

"Umm what?" Alison grinned then frowned once she realized she wasn't smooth at all, especially when she heard Jason's impatient sigh.

"Alison stubbed her toe Jason." Jason doubted that, but let it slide.

"What did she say then?"

"Well gosh Jason, she said a lot of things" okay so apparently, Spencer had lost some of her finesse as well Alison though triumphantly no longer feeling like a total looser.

"No, she didn't Spencer. Now one of you tell me what she said nice and slow."

"Fine!" Spencer said annoyed with her idiot brother, but even more annoyed with her idiot cousin, "She said." nice and slow Spencer began repeating Alison's words, "beeecaaussseeeee bbbbooooooottttthhhhh"

"Spencer!" He was getting really annoyed with Spencer and Alison now. He had to know if he had a shot with Aria and they were playing games like children.

Spencer couldn't think of anything else except tell him the truth, " Alison said we know she's over Ezra because both guys she's dated look like you."

Jason who was standing flopped down on his cot as though his knees had turned to rubber bands. "Aria's dating?" he said dejectedly, completely missing the implications of who she was dating.

Spencer and Alison both rolled their eyes "Yes Jason, but that's not important, beside you've dated since she left, you were dating Cathy even before she left and rubbing it in her face."

He really hadn't dated, but he didn't wasn't to sound pathetic to his little sisters, "I was making her jealous!" He said a hint of pride in his voice for coming up with such a brilliant plan.

"Pathetic!" Alison and Spencer said in unison they would have laughed if they could see their brother's burning face.

"All you did was convince her you were crazy about Cathy and hated her. That night she told me she didn't think she could marry Ezra, but after seeing you with, 'your girlfriend'" Spencer said sarcastically, "she thought you were really in love with Cathy to act like such an idiot over her. She thought you despised her for being a coward. Oh, and let me think. Hmm, yeah that's right, you told her you just wanted to see what you were missing out on for all those years and realized it hadn't been much, especially after being with Cathy because she was a real woman."

"Idiot" Alison chimed in

" I was hurt Spence, I wanted us to be together, not her back-door man. She said she didn't want to hurt Ezra and needed time."

"Oh, my god Jason! She chose you! " Alison exclaimed. "She was asking for time to think of a way to end it and if you really spouted off all that crap she told Spence you said no wonder she ran way and never asked about you! I actually felt guilty because I missed her and avoided her calls because I wanted to be loyal to you, you ass. She probably thinks we hate her Spencer!" Alison was crying now all this time she had thought Aria had refused to give up Ezra and had kept her brother dangling when she had just wanted time to find a way to end her relationship with Ezra gracefully.

"No Alison she didn't choose me she...", he stopped talking thinking about what Alison had said. Had Aria chosen him?

"Jason if it's any consolation I don't think Aria knew she chose either. She felt confused and guilty over Ezra. She said things like: I do love Ezra, he gave up so much, I owe him, she said they had a lot of history and used the word obligation as well. When she talked about you she said things like: she didn't mean for it to happen, she didn't mean to fall in love with you, that she could be her when she was with you and that you made her feel like you accepted the real Aria even if she was weird, she said you made her feel alive. She chose you Jason. Well that was before your stunt with Cathy after that she thought you were playing games with her." Spencer sighed as she heard Jason's choked curse. "Ali, she didn't even know, so we can't be angry with him for not getting it. And Jason what I said about her dating, she has dated two men; one she met him in Saint Louis, we seen a picture of him today he looks like you only with tattoos and piercings, slightly darker hair and his eyes are a little more grey than green, she felt an instant connection like she knew him for years. The other guy she dated..."

"The Silver Fox" Ali piped in "ouch that hurt" followed as Spencer pinched her once again.

"Did you stub your toe again Ali?" Jason asked, not sure how he feels about everything that has been said "What's the Silver Fox?"

"The Silver Fox is what Hanna called this last guy she dated. A silver fox is what we call older men who are still hot and sexy, let's just say we have a pretty good idea what you will look like about 30 or 40 years from now. You're still going to make the young girls swoon, it Tat Man looked like he could your edgier brother them. Silver Fox looks like he could be your father and she told Mona the connection was instant, like she knew him for years. Silver Fox is you in your late fifties or sixties. Jason, Aria is dating versions of you. I doubt she even knows it and she left this version to come back home to you. Also, Aria coming back is not Ezra's version, it's your version. Your pink haired girl is coming home except the hairs not pink its teal."

Jason sat there stunned not knowing what to say or do. Had he screwed up his chances.

"Well?" Spencer said, had she and Ali made a mistake, had he not to waited for Aria?

"I got to go. Spence, Ali I love you tell Melissa and Cece hello and that I love them too. I need to make arrangement I got to get home!"

" We love you too Jason!" They said together

"Have a safe trip." Ali said.

At the same time, Spencer was saying, "Call us with the details."

Jason hung up, without answering already trying to figure out how to get home yesterday.

"Do you think we should call Aria?" Alison asked

Notes: This was another chapter I had written and don't know how I feel about it. Let me know what you think and ideas to fix it. I do want Jason to know that Aria has been searching for him over the last two years.

Thanks for reading,

GrimLi


	12. Chapter 12

🌹Chapter 12 ~ I Have to Know If I'm the One 🌹

 _ **Warning**_ : An attempt at smut at the end of this chapter

Alison and Spencer didn't call Aria afraid it would scare her if they knew they had called Jason since Alison seemed have lost her ability to keep a secret over the years. "I can just hear you now," Spencer complained, "we see the pictures of the guys you dated and noticed they look like Jason, we called him and told him and he's coming home. She'll probably run away again, remember Jason kind of screwed things up."

" But, that kiss in your driveway that night, surely she..." Alison began to defend Jason.

Spencer cut her off and finished the sentence with "Was confused as hell. Remember he had been parading Cathy for hours with his tongue down her throat for a good portion of it."

"Now Spence, there was never tongue, at least on Jason's part, just a lot of cooing, petting and kisses closed mouth ones and ones blown across the room and caught. We gave him a hard time, but when I thought about it later Cathy did most of the kissing and Jason never allowed tongue."

"Well it was still disgusting, nobody wanted to see any of that. Especially his sister's and Aria!"

"Oh, no, I totally agree, I could have gone my whole life without seeing any of that," Alison snarled her nose in disgust, "at least we didn't have to see him getting felt up in front of your parents. Poor Cece, hopefully that didn't scar her for life."

"Ali, she dated our brother, her brother, knowingly to get close to him and you. I doubt Cathy feeling him up had a long-lasting effect on her."

Alison nodded in agreement, put that way, it was doubtful her sister was scarred too much. Alison thought of something Hanna had told her awhile back, giggling she asked, "Did Hanna ever tell you what Mike and Mona called Cathy?"

"No. What?" Spencer asked curious.

"Jason's pet Octopus. Apparently, he was parading her all over Rosewood in hopes of Aria seeing him with her. Mike and Mona seen them together on several occasions I guess when Aria was not around because according to Mona, Cathy was very handsy, she told Hanna that Jason would no sooner get out of one hold until she had him in another, like she had eight arms." Spencer groaned as she thought of how idiotic Jason had made himself look in his quest to make Aria admit she was in love with him. "Of course, they were just as in the dark as us about the affair so they didn't know what Jason was up to either. I wonder what happened to Cathy? She called for a while, even after Jason told her he thought they were better off as friends, but she finally gave up."

"Oh, I ran into her recently, she is getting married, her fiancé is just as affectionate as her," Spencer had been so uncomfortable as the pair kissed and cooed. "he is her honey-bear and she is his sugar-pie."

"And you always claimed you weren't friends! I don't know why you had to set her and Jason up though, especially since you knew he always had a crush on Aria anyway?"

"She was my roommate not my friend! I never set her and Jason up and I never knew Jason had a crush on Aria except for that short time in high school I never even knew he noticed Aria! He hid it well." Spencer explained once again in an exasperated voice, but as usual no one was listening. Alison was lost in thought.

"I'm going to call Ezra and tell him, we let Jason know. It's only fair."

"Are you sure Alison?" Spencer knew Alison was really close to falling in love with Ezra, if she hadn't already.

Alison nodded, "He will find out sooner or later anyway and honestly, I need to know if he has really moved on or if he is still in love with Aria." Spencer nodded in understanding, she really hoped for Alison's sake, as well as Aria's, Jason's and Ezra's sakes that he had. Alison had had enough heartache over the last couple years. Her and Elliot's inability to get pregnant and then his death, made worse since they still hadn't found the person responsible for hitting and killing him.

Then there was Aria who was so easily guilted into doing things, she always had been since the first time they met her. Spencer didn't think Jason could take it if he lost Aria once again because Ezra still wanted to be with her and got to her first, he was an expert at manipulating Aria. Spencer only realized this after all the years of romanticizing the train wreck that was Ezria, but then all of them had which was why they had been so happy to help plain the proposal and help pick out the ring.

As for Ezra, he deserved someone who could challenge him and keep him on his toes, not let him rule or dictate like he had with Aria, something Jason would never do to her and Alison would never allow Ezra to do to her. Despite being head over heels for Elliot, Alison had challenged him and always had a mind of her own which seemed to really drive Elliot crazy in the I want to get into your pants sort of way, plus as Wren pointed out Alison was better equipped at handling Mrs. Fitzgerald, something Aria could never do even after two incarnations of A, both of whom were probably going to end up being her sister-in-law's in the very near future, one of them in the next couple weeks.

Spencer watched as Alison got out her cell phone and dialed the number, "Hey Ezra." Spencer saw her blush slightly, "Yeah I miss you too." She listened for a minute blushing an even deeper red and then cleared her throat and in a lowered voice said, "I'm not alone, I'm with Spencer." Spencer wondered what Ezra had said that caused that reaction, even when they first started dating Spencer could never remember Aria acting like that when she was on the phone with Ezra unless one or all of them were teasing her.

"I was calling to see about coming over anyway, I have something really important to tell you." She looked at Spencer and gave her an embarrassed smile as Spencer leaned toward her to straighten a cushion. Ezra was feeling frisky and telling her what he wanted to do to certain parts of her anatomy and Alison was getting hot and a little wet, she was doing her best not to squirm in her seat, squeezing her thighs hoping to alleviate the ache his words were causing.

They were talking it slow so the hadn't actually had sex, but it wasn't for lack of desire on either side, they had come close too many times to count, but Alison had to be sure she wasn't a rebound or just a stopover until Aria came back. She was pretty sure the feelings were mutual, but she just had to know. After Elliot, she refused to settle for anything less than what he had given her in their all too brief time together. "Okay, I'll be right over and we'll discuss that after we talk."

"So, Ali, what does Mr. Fitz want to talk about?" Spencer hadn't been trying to eavesdrop when she leaned over to fix the cushion on the couch beside Alison, it had needed straightened before she went to pick up Althea from daycare in a couple hours. She couldn't help it that she overheard Ezra saying something along the lines of spreading Alison's thighs and burying his face between them and his tongue deep inside her until she begged him to fuck her. Spencer was a little shocked she had never pegged Ezra as the dirty talk type of guy.

An hour later after she told him about Aria coming home; Alison sat on Ezra's couch, naked breast heaving, her nipples swollen and aching still slightly damp from his voracious mouth that had been sucking them hungrily only minutes before. Her skirt was pulled up around her hips, his deceptively strong hands wrapped around her thighs spreading them, his head between them and his tongue buried deep inside her hot wet pussy, eating and lapping her up like he was starving and he was.

He had been wanting to do this since they had started seeing each other a few months back, but he didn't rush her knowing she was still grieving Elliot and that she was worried about his feelings for Aria. Aria had left him in Chicago and it hurt, but by the time he started seeing Alison again he was over Aria. Alison was who he wanted, he had fallen for her all those years ago until he found out her real age and they had been reawakened and had been growing steadily.

Alison's hands were clutching his dark curls her head thrown back long blonde hair like a curtain around them as she moaned his name. They had never gone this far before and it had been so long since Alison or Ezra had been with anyone that they were both losing control a little. With a gasp, the words Ezra had told her he would make her beg began bubbling out. "Oh, God fuck me! Oh, fuck please Ezra I need you, oh fuck! Oh god Ezra yes, fuck me Ezra.' but he continued orally stimulating her until she could no longer take it. She screamed her pleasure as she began to cum, her body shaking as she fell apart.

He continued to lap, suck and eat until she finished a quivering, boneless mass supported by his arms, then he picked up the curvy blonde carrying her to his bed, he laid her down and she looked up at him blue eyes glistening with lust, desire and love, full lips parted as she tried to catch her breath, she held out her arms to him and opened her legs. Ezra pulled his pants off and crawled between her thighs taking her pouty lips in a deep hungry kiss wanting he taste herself on his tongue as he plunged deep inside in one sure swift motion

"Oh God, Alison!" gasped as her tight muscles clamped around his aching cock, " Fuck, that feels amazing." he said between gritted teeth and then he began to move and as if they had been lovers many times, he knew exactly how to please Alison moving and stroking in and out of her body until she was begging him once again her arms and legs wrapped tight around his shoulders and hip, the bead shaking with the intensity of their movements. when they came it was together screaming out their love for each other as his hot seed filled her.

Afterwards he held her in his arms as she cried, she was finally saying goodbye to Elliot, she would always love him, but it was time for Alison to move forward and leave the past behind.

Notes: Hope you like this chapter I only have a couple more completed chapters after this one so will need to decide what to do with this afterwards, I do want to thank everyone one that has left reviews and encouragement especially since I didn't know what to think about it, it was one of my first non-one shots if not my first, but I wasn't sure if it was decent or totally sucked do it just sat unpublished for a while. Anyway, let me know what you think, hope I got all the typos, spelling and grammar errors fixed.

Thanks for reading 😘,

GrimLi


End file.
